Historia Percy'ego i Audrey
by Zoja
Summary: Związek czarodzieja z mugolką nie jest łatwy, napotyka na więcej trudności niż mogłoby się wydawać. Jednakże upór, silne wzajemne uczucie i przywiązanie są w stanie pomóc pokonać nawet największe z nich.
1. Październik 2000r

_Wszelkie prawa do postaci i wydarzeń znanych wszystkim z Harry'ego Pottera należą do J. K. Rowling. _

* * *

><p>Percy Weasley, jak przystało na Gryfona, był odważnym człowiekiem. Nigdy nie bał się podjąć żadnej decyzji - nawet gdy była bardzo ryzykowna - jeżeli tylko mogła przynieść mu jakieś korzyści. Nie zawsze wychodziło mu to na dobre, jak choćby w przypadku odwrócenia się od swojej rodziny, ale ostatecznie zawsze był w stanie wyprowadzić wszystko na dobrą drogę. Nie bał się przyznać do błędu, gdy ostatecznie doszedł do wniosku, że go popełnił, co czasem zajmowało mu więcej czasu, niż mogło mu się wydawać. Bez wahania wziął udział w II Bitwie o Hogwart, spychając jakikolwiek strach na najdalszy koniec swojego umysłu. Teraz, gdy siedział obok swojej dziewczyny był kompletnie przerażony.<p>

Znał ją prawie dwa lata. Od czasu bitwy i śmierci Freda, każdego dnia po pracy przesiadywał w mugolskim parku w Londynie, gdzie mógł ochłonąć od świata czarodziejów i - ze względu na to, że jego rodzina była bardzo rozpoznawalna - ciągłego wysłuchiwania jak wszystkim było przykro, że stracił brata lub bycia nazywanym czarną owcą w rodzinie. W tym miejscu był kompletnie anonimowy, nie znał nikogo i musiał przyznać, że mu się to podobało. Aż jednego dnia, gdy park był naprawdę bardzo zatłoczony, podeszła do niego dziewczyna, mniej więcej w jego wieku i spytała czy może się dosiąść.

Była to średniego wzrostu, drobna osoba o długich, prostych, ciemnych blond włosach, upiętych w staranny kucyk z tyłu głowy. Miała lekko szpiczastą twarz i duże szare oczy, których spokojny wyraz zdawał się przenosić jej opanowanie na niego, chociaż w jego głowie kłębiły się tysiące myśli, nie dając mu zaznać spokoju ducha. Ubrana była w jasnofioletowy sweter i ciemne spodnie, a co najbardziej zwróciło uwagę Percy'ego to niewielkich rozmiarów torba, zwisająca z jej ramienia, która była tak ciężka, że stała przez nią lekko przechylona w jedną stronę. Jak się później okazało była pełna książek, a jedną z wyciągnęła i zaczęła czytać.

Od tego dnia Percy spotykał ją każdego dnia, gdy przychodził do parku. Zawsze siedzieli na tej samej ławce, znajdującej się w najspokojniejszym miejscu w parku. W pewnym momencie przestali nawet pytać się czy mogą usiąść obok, a zaczęli się ze sobą witać. Nawet gdy przypadkiem spotkali się na ulicy, Percy kiwnął jej głową, na co ona odpowiedziała uśmiechem. Percy musiał przyznać, że miała śliczny uśmiech i nawet nie wiedział kiedy zaczął już w pracy myśleć o tym, że za parę godzin będzie mógł go zobaczyć.

Pewnego dnia zapytał ją co czyta. Pokazała mu okładkę, a gdy posłał jej zdziwione spojrzenie wyjaśniła, że jest to książka o różnego rodzaju badaniach naukowych i ich historii, którą musi przeczytać na wykłady. Zaczęła mu mniej więcej opowiadać jej treść, powołując się na badania ludzi, o których, jak stwierdziła, musiał słyszeć i dlatego, choć nie rozumiał z jej wywodu ani słowa, starał się przynajmniej wyglądać tak, jakby miał jakiekolwiek pojęcie, o czym mówi. Musiało mu się nie udać, bo gdy tylko skończyła i spojrzała na niego, wybuchła śmiechem i kazała mu się nie przejmować, bo dla większości ludzi jest to coś z innego świata. Percy od razu pomyślał, że nie miała pojęcia, jak bardzo to stwierdzenie było prawdziwe dla niego, nie tylko w przenośni. Również tego samego popołudnia dowiedział się, że miała na imię Audrey i studiowała coś, czego nazwy Percy nie był w stanie powtórzyć, a co jak się później udało mu dowiedzieć miało związek z nauką.

Od tamtej pory spędzali popołudnia na rozmowach, w trakcie których Percy musiał wykazać się naprawdę ogromną kreatywnością, żeby przekazać jej choć odrobinę faktów o sobie w sposób, w który nie będzie musiał ujawnić kim naprawdę był. Pamiętał, jak wiele problemów miał, żeby wytłumaczyć jej, gdzie chodził do szkoły.

- Tak wiele mówiłam ci o moich studiach, a ty ani razu nie wspomniałeś, gdzie się uczyłeś…- powiedziała jednego popołudnia, a Percy otworzył lekko usta. Nie miał pojęcia, co jej powiedzieć, nie mógł opowiedzieć jej o Hogwarcie.

- To elitarna, zamknięta szkoła z internatem, o której istnieniu wiedzą tylko ci, którzy do niej uczęszczali… Nikt z zewnątrz praktycznie nie ma szans się tam dostać, chyba że ma ogromne szczęście i zostanie tam zaproszony… Poza tymi szczęśliwcami, przyjmują tam tylko tych, których rodzice byli uczniami Hogwartu…- zdecydował się użyć prawdziwej nazwy, nie mogąc wymyślić niczego, co by się nadawało. Doszedł do wniosku, że tak naprawdę w tym wypadku jej nie okłamał, tylko po prostu pominął pewne fakty. Ale i tak czuł się beznadziejnie z tym, że ona mówiła mu o sobie tak otwarcie, a on nie mógł.

Nie była to jednorazowa sytuacja i gdy po raz kolejny zmagał się z tłumaczeniem jej czegokolwiek, jak chociażby dlaczego - skoro jak twierdził, skończył szkołę ze świetnymi wynikami - nie miał zielonego pojęcia o tak wielu rzeczach, o których mu opowiadała, doszedł do wniosku, że uzna go za kompletnego idiotę i stwierdzi, że nie warto w ogóle zaprzątać sobie głowy kimś takim jak on. Przerażało go to. Po tych kilku miesiącach zdążył ją naprawdę polubić, stała się jego najlepszym przyjacielem, a tak naprawdę jedynym przyjacielem jakiego miał. Nie miał odwagi przyznać się do tego przed kimkolwiek innym, niż on sam, ale nie wyobrażał sobie, że ich kontakty mogłyby tak po prostu się urwać. A Audrey, ku jego zdziwieniu, następnego dnia zaproponowała mu kawę.

Na samym początku spędzali w swoim towarzystwie godzinę, z czasem wydłużyło się to do całego popołudnia. Spotykali się w parku, gdzie siedzieli chwilę, opowiadając sobie co nowego się wydarzyło od poprzedniego spotkania, a potem gdzieś szli – na spacer, kawę, obiad, w zależności od tego, na co mieli ochotę. W pewnym momencie, Percy zdał sobie sprawę, ze się w niej zakochał. Znali się wtedy już prawie rok i czego Percy był pewien, to że jego uczucia nie miały sensu. Choć mieli ze sobą więcej wspólnego, niż mogłoby się na pierwszy rzut oka wydawać i - jak wynikało z tego, że Audrey codziennie wracała - oboje lubili te popołudniowe spotkania, to tak naprawdę pochodzili z dwóch różnych światów, a Audrey nie miała zielonego pojęcia o istnieniu tego, do którego tak naprawdę należał. Jego sytuacja stała się jednak znacznie gorsza, gdy okazało się, że ona odwzajemnia jego uczucia.

Jak każdego wieczora dotarli razem do przystanku autobusowego, z którego odjeżdżała do domu. Nie zdawali sobie sprawy jak jest późno aż do momentu, gdy zorientowała się, że uciekł jej ostatni autobus i będzie musiała pojechać metrem. Percy nie mógł się nazwać ekspertem od mugolskich sposobów przemieszczania się, ale wiedział, że metro poruszało się w tunelu, a Audrey cierpiała na - jak to nazwała - batofobię, czyli lęk przed głębokością i tunelami. Dlatego też od razu zaproponował, że będzie jej towarzyszyć, czego zaczął trochę żałować, gdy się zgodziła i stanęli przy bramkach, gdzie nie miał pojęcia co ma zrobić, żeby się otworzyły. Przy jej pomocy - i spojrzeniu, które wyrażało zdumienie, że po raz kolejny nie wie dość oczywistej rzeczy - udało mu się przedostać na drugą stronę i gdy tylko weszli na schody, prowadzące na peron Audrey kurczowo złapała się jego ramienia.

Nie do końca potrafił zrozumieć, co w tym wszystkim mogło być dla niej takiego strasznego, ale doszedł do wniosku, że nie ma w tym co rozumieć, tak samo jak w przypadku lęku Rona przed pająkami. Stojąc na peronie zauważył, że Audrey zamknęła oczy, i uwolnił rękę z jej uścisku, obejmując ją ramieniem i przyciskając do siebie. Spostrzegł, że wywołało to u niej lekkie zdziwienie, ale już po chwili objęła go mocno, opierając głowę o jego ramię. Przestali tak całą jazdę do stacji, na której musiała wysiąść, aż w końcu wyszli na powietrze i Audrey odetchnęła z ulgą, odsuwając się.

Odprowadził ją pod same drzwi do budynku, w którym mieszkała. Chociaż nalegała, uparł się, że nie pozwoli jej iść samej po ciemku po pustych ulicach.

- To może powiedz mi, jak teraz ty dostaniesz się do domu?- spytała, stając przy drzwiach- Mówiłeś, że mieszkasz na drugim końcu miasta, a nie masz tam żadnego połączenia metrem.

- Dam sobie radę.- odpowiedział, nie mogąc wymyślić niczego, co mogłoby oddać sens aportacji do mieszkania- Mój brat mieszka dość niedaleko, zawsze mogę się zatrzymać u niego.

- I tak uważam, że niepotrzebnie kłopotałeś się aż tutaj.- stwierdziła, a on tylko wzruszył ramionami- Mimo wszystko dziękuję. Wątpię, że dałabym radę pokonać te trasę, gdybyś nie był ze mną.

Podeszła do niego i opierając się dłonią na jego ramieniu, stanęła na palcach, przykładając usta do jego policzka i złożyła tam delikatny pocałunek. Percy natychmiast oblał się szkarłatnym rumieńcem, który wywołał uśmiech na twarzy Audrey, gdy tylko się od niego odsunęła.

- Umm… N-Nie masz z-za co dziękować…- udało mu się wybąkać, w morzu niezrozumiałych dźwięków, jakie z siebie wydawał i gdy tylko napotkał spojrzenie jej oczu, zaprzestał starań. Zamiast tego nachylił się i dotknął jej ust swoimi. Gdy tylko się zorientował co robi, chciał się odsunąć, ale poczuł że Audrey odwzajemniała jego pocałunek, zakładając mu ręce na szyję, trzymając go na swojej wysokości.

- Przepra…- zaczął, gdy musieli się od siebie odsunąć z powodu braku powietrza, ale Audrey od razu przyłożyła mu dłoń do ust.

- Nie przepraszaj.- uśmiechnęła się, a Percy poczuł, jak na jego twarzy pojawia się ogromny uśmiech, który nie chciał z niej zejść nawet wtedy, kiedy Audrey zniknęła za drzwiami, a on poszedł do bocznej uliczki, aby aportować się do mieszkania. Nie mógł się pozbyć wrażenia, że ten uśmiech, którym go obdarowała dawał mu do zrozumienia, że może jednak ma to wszystko jakiś sens, a przynajmniej wywołał u niego taką nadzieję.

Następnego dnia Audrey nie przyszła do parku i cała radość Percy'ego uleciała. Czuł się wściekły na samego siebie. Gdyby się nie zapomniał, gdyby jej nie pocałował, nie zrujnowałby wszystkiego. Wstał z ławki i poszedł na spacer, podczas którego złapała go ogromna ulewa. Nie miał jednak ochoty tak szybko wracać do domu i gdy w końcu tam dotarł był cały przemoczony. Kolejnego dnia, gdy tylko zauważył ich ławkę spostrzegł, że już na niej siedziała. Nie wyglądała jednak tak jak zwykle, siedziała skulona, z nogami wciągniętymi na ławkę, obejmowała je ramionami i opierała głowę o kolana, lekko się trzęsąc. Wpatrywał się w nią przez chwilę i chciał się cofnąć, gdy zauważył, że podniosła głowę i spojrzała na niego. Widok jej, z oczyma czerwonymi od płaczu sprawił, że w momentalnie znalazł się przy niej, siadając obok. Jej ramiona natychmiast objęły go w pasie i przytuliła się do niego, a on tylko mocniej przycisnął ją do siebie, opierając policzek o czubek jej głowy i gładząc po włosach.

- Wczoraj zmarł mój ojciec…- wyłkała, a Percy od razu zrozumiał, że to musiało być powodem, dla którego nie przyszła- Zadzwoniła do mnie mama, że w pracy miał atak serca… Zabrali go do szpitala, ale nic to nie pomogło… Nie miałam nawet okazji się z nim pożegnać… Przyjechałam do szpitala i powiedzieli mi, że nie żyje…

- Powinienem ci powiedzieć, że mi przykro i że będzie dobrze, ale nie mogę… Mój brat zginął na moich oczach… Gdybym tylko zauważył możliwość, mógłbym go uratować… Zobaczyłem go dopiero, gdy upadał martwy na ziemię i nie mogłem nic zrobić… Fred jako pierwszy wyciągnął do mnie dłoń, gdy chciałem pogodzić się z moją rodziną… To on jako pierwszy mi wybaczył… W dzieciństwie, razem z George'em, zawsze mi dokuczali… Byli moim całkowitym przeciwieństwem, dlatego nigdy jakoś specjalnie się nie dogadywaliśmy… A teraz, gdy przychodzę do domu, brakuje mi jego obecności, jego głupich żartów… Mówią, że z czasem jest coraz łatwiej… W pewnym sensie to prawda, bo z upływem czasu łatwiej jest o tym myśleć, ale zawsze brakuje tego, kogo się straciło…

- To właśnie w tobie uwielbiam… Tą twoją szczerość…- Percy poczuł ucisk w żołądku i zamknął oczy, wzdychając. Jak mogła lubić w nim coś, czego z jego strony nie dostawała?

Percy obiecał sobie, że nie zwiąże się z nią tak naprawdę, dopóki nie powie jej całej prawdy o sobie. Gdy złamał tą obietnicę zaczął sobie przysięgać, że powie jej przy pierwszej dogodnej okazji. I za każdym razem to odkładał, znajdując w takiej właśnie okazji cokolwiek, co by mu nie pasowało do tego, żeby wszystko jej wyjawić. Udawało mu się to przez rok, ale w końcu nadeszła chwila, kiedy nie miał wyjścia. Zbliżał się ślub Harry'ego i Ginny i bardzo chciał wziąć ją ze sobą, móc się pochwalić tym, jaką miał śliczną, mądrą dziewczynę. Wiedział jednak, że nie może udać się tam nieświadoma, że znajdzie się w gronie czarodziejów.

Zaprosił ją do siebie na kolację i jak zwykle, gdy miała przyjść uprzątnął mieszkanie tak, żeby nie zauważyła żadnych magicznych przedmiotów. Nie potrafił zbyt dużo ugotować, ale przygotował sałatkę, która zawsze bardzo jej smakowała. Denerwował się i to bardzo. Niby był pewien, że mógł jej powiedzieć wszystko i mniej się bał wyjawienia jej prawdy o tym, kim jest, niż jej reakcji na to, że przez praktycznie dwa lata ją w pewnym sensie okłamywał. Wiedział, że jeżeli jej zapewnienia były prawdziwe i naprawdę go kochała, nie będzie jej przeszkadzało, że był czarodziejem.

Gdy w końcu przyszła, stał się jeszcze bardziej nerwowy, co nie uszło jej uwadze. Nie chciała go jednak od razu pytać co się stało – znała go na tyle długo aby wiedzieć, że jeżeli to coś ważnego, sam jej o tym powie. Zjedli kolację, rozmawiając na temat minionego dnia. W końcu usiedli obok siebie na kanapie i jak zwykle przytuliła się do niego, gdy upewniła się w tym, że coś go gryzło.

- Audrey?- zwrócił jej uwagę, a ona odpowiedziała mu tylko „Hmm?", dając znać, że go słucha- Co byś zrobiła, gdybym powiedział ci coś, co całkowicie zmieniłoby twoje spojrzenie na mnie?

Odsunęła się trochę od niego, aby móc lepiej na niego spojrzeć. Widziała w jego oczach zdenerwowanie i niepewność, a po wyrazie jego twarzy nie miała wątpliwości, że był całkowicie poważny.

- Nie potrafię ci odpowiedzieć, nie wiedząc co takiego miałoby zmienić mój sposób postrzegania ciebie…- odparła, również całkowicie poważna.

Ze względu na zdenerwowanie, które pojawiło się i u niej z trudem powstrzymywała drżenie głosu. Co takiego mógłby chcieć mi powiedzieć, żeby mogło to wpłynąć na to, co było między nami?- myślała. Pierwsze, co wpadło jej na myśl, to że być może nie mógł mieć dzieci i chciał ją o tym uprzedzić wcześniej. Później pomyślała, że może ma zamiar powiedzieć jej, że przez całe dwa lata udawał kogoś, kim nie jest, żeby wykorzystać ją w jakimś sobie tylko znanym celu. Od razu wyrzuciła tą myśl z głowy – nie wydawało jej się, żeby mogła być mu przydatna w jakimkolwiek celu, poza ewentualnym skorzystaniem z jej wiedzy, która niezbyt go interesowała.

- Nie wiem jak ci mam to powiedzieć… Kocham cię i boję się, że gdy poznasz prawdę, to się ode mnie odwrócisz… Ja… Po prostu… Wszystko…- wydał z siebie głośny, niezadowolony jęk, nie wiedząc jak ma to ubrać w słowa.

- Pamiętasz jak mówiłem ci o tym, że uczyłem się w zamkniętej szkole, do której nikt z zewnątrz nie jest w stanie się dostać?- powiedział w końcu, a Audrey pokiwała głową. Przetrząsnęła wszystkie znane sobie źródła w poszukiwaniu jakichkolwiek informacji odnoszących się do tej szkoły i w żadnym niczego nie znalazła. – Powodem, dla którego tak właśnie się dzieje, jest fakt, że mogą się tam kształcić tylko osoby różniące się od większości populacji, posiadające zdolności, których inni nie posiadają…

- Nic w tym dziwnego, na całym świecie są szkoły, przeznaczone dla osób wybitnych w jakiejś dziedzinie…- zaczęła, a gdy tylko usłyszała westchnięcie, od razu zamilkła.

- Nie o takie zdolności mi chodzi… Do Hogwartu mogą chodzić tylko ci, którzy posiadają zdolności magiczne, czarodzieje…- wymawiając to zdanie spoglądał ze strachem na jej twarz i gdy tylko skończył ujrzał, jak jej brwi wędrują w górę. Po chwili zaczęła się śmiać, a u Percy'ego pojawiło się uczucie zawiedzenia. Mógł się spodziewać tego, że nie potraktuje go poważnie.

Gdy tylko Audrey usłyszała zdanie o czarodziejach, zaczęła się śmiać. Zawsze wiedziała, że Percy był trochę dziwny i czasem miała wrażenie, że żył w zupełnie innym świecie niż ona, ale ostatnia rzecz, o jaką by go posądzała to wiara w coś takiego jak magia. Była racjonalistką i choć jako małe dziecko wierzyła we wróżki i inne tego rodzaju niezwykłe postacie, w miarę z upływem lat przestała. W rzeczywistości nie istniał żaden niezwykły świat, do którego można by się przenosić w chwilach, gdy chciało się od czegoś uciec. Nie spodziewała się jednak, że ktoś taki jak Percy, mógłby jeszcze w coś takiego wierzyć.

Gdy tylko się uspokoiła i spojrzała na niego, ujrzała smutek w jego oczach. Nie mogła oprzeć się wrażeniu, że jej wybuch śmiechu go zranił i niemal natychmiast poczuła się okropnie, że nie udało jej się powstrzymać.

- Jestem czarodziejem…- powiedział, gdy tylko zauważył, że się mu przygląda- Wiem, że to brzmi niewiarygodnie, ale musisz mi uwierzyć… Nie mam pojęcia, jak mam cię przekonać… Unikałem tego od kiedy się znamy, ale kocham cię i nie chce wiecznie ukrywać przed tobą to, kim jestem naprawdę… Zawsze powtarzasz, że bardzo mało mówię o sobie, ale jak mam ci cokolwiek o sobie powiedzieć, jeżeli nie znasz najważniejszego faktu dotyczącego mojego życia? Nawet nie wiesz, jakie to frustrujące…

- To jest jakiś głupi żart, tak?- spytała, a w jej głosie zauważył nutkę poirytowania- Pomysł twojego brata-żartownisia, który stwierdził, że fajnie będzie posłuchać, jak próbujesz przekonać mnie do istnienia czegoś takiego jak magia? Pewnie stoi w drugim pokoju, przysłuchując się tej rozmowie i pokładając ze śmiechu.

- Audrey…- szło to w zdecydowanie innym kierunku, niż Percy sobie wyobrażał. Był praktycznie pewien, że wyjdzie z jego mieszkania wściekła, że opowiada jej takie bzdury i stwierdzi, że nie chce mieć z nim nic do czynienia. Nie spodziewał się jednak, że potraktuje to jak żart z jego strony. Chyba znała go na tyle dobrze, że zdawała sobie sprawę, że żarty nie leżały w jego naturze.

Widząc zacięcie w jej oczach zrozumiał, że bez udowodnienia jej, że mówi prawdę nie jest w stanie jej do tego przekonać. Sięgnął do kieszeni, z której wyciągnął różdżkę i stuknął nią w zegarek, wypowiadając słowa transmutującego zaklęcia, a ten natychmiast zamienił się w różę, którą jej podał. Wzięła ją do ręki i zauważył, że spoglądała szerokimi oczyma to na niego, to na różdżkę w jego dłoni, to z kolei na różę.

- Audrey, proszę cię, powiedz coś…- powiedział po dłuższej chwili milczenia, która nastała.

Audrey wpatrywała się w kwiat w swoich dłoniach, unikając jak mogła spojrzenia Percy'ego. Kwiat, który jeszcze chwilę temu był stojącym na stole zegarem. To było niemożliwe. Cała przemowa Percy'ego odnośnie tego, że jest czarodziejem nie mieściła się jej w głowie. A jednak na własne oczy widziała, jak Percy stuknął w niego dziwnym patykiem, a ten przeobraził się w to, co teraz znajdowało się przed jej oczyma.

- Czyli, wszystko to, co mówiłeś mi od kiedy się poznaliśmy, to jedno, wielkie kłamstwo?- spytała, z trudem powstrzymując łzy, gdy dotarł do niej sens słów Percy'ego, że nie mógł jej powiedzieć niczego o sobie, gdy nie wiedziała kim był.

- Nie do końca… Większość z tego, co ci mówiłem jest prawdą, tylko nie wszystko było dokładnie takie, jak to opisałem… Naprawdę miałem szóstkę rodzeństwa, a mój brat zginął na polu bitwy, ale była to bitwa magiczna. Naprawdę ukończyłem szkołę ze świetnymi wynikami, byłem prefektem i prefektem naczelnym, ale nie mam zielonego pojęcia o najprostszych aspektach tego, co studiujesz, bo moja edukacja polegała na studiowaniu i opanowywaniu rozmaitych dziedzin magii. Naprawdę uwielbiam czytać, ale nie znam żadnego tytułu, o którym mi wspomniałaś, bo w życiu nie czytałem żadnej mugolskiej książki… Nie pracuję w małej, nic nie znaczącej firmie, lecz jestem urzędnikiem Ministerstwa Magii. Nie miałem zielonego pojęcia jak podróżować metrem, jak obsłużyć różnego rodzaju automaty i jak posługiwać się milionem innych przedmiotów, bo coś takiego nie istnieje w świecie, w którym się wychowałem! Miałem tak ogromne problemy, żeby zapłacić w kasie za nasze kawy, bo wtedy po raz pierwszy w życiu używałem mugolskich pieniędzy! Przed tym, jak poznałem ciebie, nigdy wcześniej nie byłem w kinie ani w teatrze, nie podróżowałem żadnym innym środkiem transportu niż miotła, latający, niewidzialny samochód, ponaddźwiękowy autobus, potrafiący wciskać się w najmniejsze szpary na drodze...

- Przepraszam…- wyszeptała, przerywając mu i zamykając oczy, jednocześnie pozwalając łzom spłynąć po jej policzkach. Wstała i podeszła do szafki, na której leżała jej torebka- To dla mnie trochę za wiele… Muszę… Muszę pomyśleć…- wyłkała tuż przed wyjściem.

Percy podszedł do okna, z którego widział, jak Audrey powoli oddalała się ulicą. Zacisnął dłoń w pięść i uderzył nią o ścianę. Mógł się spodziewać, że tak będzie. Mógł się spodziewać, że gdy tylko wyjawi jej prawdę o sobie, straci ją. Miał rację, że zakochanie się w mugolce nie miało sensu. Ale na świecie było przecież tak wiele szczęśliwych, mieszanych par, dlaczego nie mogło tak być również w jego przypadku?

Przez cały tydzień starał się robić wszystko, byle tylko o niej nie myśleć – bezskutecznie. Gdy tylko choć na chwilę przestał całkowicie skupiać się nad pracą, jego myśli wędrowały do Audrey, a szczególnie gdy siedział w parku na ławce, gdzie zawsze się spotykali. Jej słowa, że musi pomyśleć, pozostawiły mu resztkę nadziei, że być może nie wszystko stracone, ale rozsądek podpowiadał mu, że było to mało prawdopodobne. Gdyby tak miało być, przyszłaby do niego podczas któregoś z tych popołudni. Aż w końcu się pojawiła, w poniedziałek następnego tygodnia, gdy jego nadzieja umarła już niemal całkowicie.

Jak zawsze poznał ją już z daleka, gdy szła pochylona w jedną stronę od ciężaru torby. Przemieszczała się powoli, spoglądając pod nogi, a nie tak jak zwykle pewnie, szybko, patrząc prosto przed siebie. Przyglądał się jej uważnie i był pewien, że czuje na sobie jego wzrok, ale nie śmiał się ruszyć. Dopiero gdy stanęła niedaleko niego, czuł się głupio siedząc i również wstał. Przez chwilę stali naprzeciwko siebie, aż w końcu dziewczyna ruszyła w jego kierunku, po drodze niedbale rzucając torbę na ławkę. Podeszła do niego i stanęła tuż przed nim, wpatrując się w ziemię.

- Przez praktycznie całe życie wpajano mi, że coś takiego jak magia istnieje tylko w bajkach, a nie w prawdziwym świecie…- powiedziała w końcu, po długiej, niezręcznej chwili milczenia- A człowiek, którego znam od dwóch lat, w którym się zakochałam, z którym od roku jestem w związku nagle mówi mi, że jest czarodziejem i na moich oczach wykonuje coś, co nie jest fizycznie możliwe…- westchnęła, podnosząc głowę i spoglądając na niego- To naprawdę nie jest coś, czego dowiadujesz się codziennie, wiesz?- spytała, a on pokiwał głową, choć tak naprawdę nie był pewien czy oczekiwała od niego odpowiedzi- Ale przecież mogło być gorzej, no nie? Mogłeś na przykład przyznać się, że jesteś psychopatycznym, seryjnym mordercą, który rozkochuje w sobie swoje ofiary, a następnie torturuje i zabija…- widząc, jak brwi Percy'ego wędrują do góry i jej towarzysz wpatruje się w nią z mieszaniną zdziwienia i rozbawienia, roześmiała się, zasłaniając dłonią oczy.- Mówię bez sensu, wiem… Co chcę powiedzieć, to że to nie ma znaczenia… Przez cały tydzień próbowałam przekonać się, że to wszystko nie ma najmniejszego sensu, że skoro już jesteś tym całym czarodziejem, to przecież dla ciebie jestem po prostu zwykłym, nic nie znaczącym człowiekiem, który nie potrafi zrobić nawet odrobiny z tego, co ty… Ale gdyby tak było, to ten ostatni rok nie miałby miejsca, prawda?- Audrey ponownie westchnęła, starając się uporządkować wszystkie myśli, które przychodziły jej na myśl, aby wszystko, co mówiła, nie wychodziło z jej ust w jeszcze większym nieładzie- Przepraszam, że przez cały tydzień nie dałam znaku życia, ale naprawdę musiałam sobie to jakoś poukładać…

- Nic się nie stało.- powiedział, posyłając jej szeroki uśmiech- Najważniejsze, że przyszłaś…- nachylił się i pocałował ją. Przez chwilę stali w tym miejscu, w swoich ramionach, a gdy tylko lekko odsunęli się od siebie Percy objął ją w biodrach i podniósł do góry, okręcając wokoło siebie. Mógł bez wahania stwierdzić, że był to jeden z najlepszych dni w jego życiu.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Nie mam zielonego pojęcia, jak tak naprawdę objawia się batofobia, dlatego w tej kwestii proszę o wyrozumiałość.


	2. Lipiec 2001r

Wielu czarodziejów uważało mugoli za nudnych. Ci, którzy urodzili się w niemagicznych rodzinach zawsze powtarzali, że magia jest dla nich fascynująca, a nie tak przewidywalna i monotonna, jak jej brak. Ci półkrwi w większości woleli żyć w czarodziejskim świecie – choć mieli przykład z obu światów, w tym magicznym odnajdywali się lepiej, w końcu posiadając moc należeli do niego. Natomiast ci, których wszyscy krewni byli czarodziejami, nigdy nie interesowali się mugolami. Cóż mogło być ciekawego w ludziach, którzy nie są w stanie zrobić choć odrobiny z tego, co oni? Percy Weasley również uważał ich za nudnych. Wiedział o nich co nieco, ponieważ jego ojciec miał na ich punkcje obsesję. Pracując w Departamencie Niewłaściwego Użycia Produktów Mugoli, zawsze przynosił do domu wiele różnych, dziwnych przedmiotów, których nikt nie umiał obsłużyć. Żaden nigdy nie zwrócił jego uwagi. Zmienił zdanie dopiero, gdy Audrey na dobre wkroczyła w jego życie.

Ktokolwiek uznał mugoli za nudnych, z pewnością nigdy nie poznał tej dziewczyny. Wielokrotnie zastanawiał się, jak ona potrafi się zorganizować, nie mając możliwości przyspieszenia tak wielu czynności za pomocą magii. Niepojętym dla niego było, w jaki sposób udawało jej się nigdy nigdzie nie spóźniać i wszystko wykonywać w terminie, nie poświęcając przy tym swoich godzin snu. Sam nie potrafił sobie nawet wyobrazić, jak mógłby przygotować się do pracy, gdyby jednym pociągnięciem różdżki nie wygładził sobie ubrania (co ona nazywała „prasowaniem" i jak przyznała, zajmowało jej każdego ranka przynajmniej dziesięć minut, zależy jak bardzo zdecydowana była, co na siebie założyć) albo gdyby nie mógł się teleportować, tylko musiał używać tych środków transportu, które mu pokazała, a które zdawały się całymi godzinami nie docierać do celu. Takich przykładów mógłby znaleźć dużo, dużo więcej. Wiedział też, że jej życie zdecydowanie nie było nudne i monotonne, a już na pewno nie było takim życie z nią. Nie z kimś, kto potrafił na niego nawrzeszczeć tak, że odechciało mu się wszystkiego, a chwilę później przyjść z wyrzutami sumienia go przepraszać. Zastanawiał się w jaki sposób ta spokojnie, ślicznie (i słodko) wyglądająca istota mogła pomieścić w sobie taki temperament. Zawsze wszyscy powtarzali mu, że on był wybuchowy i zawsze chciał stawiać na swoim, w porównaniu jednak z nią wypadał słabo. Wtedy, gdy się kłócili, co zdarzało im się dość często nawet o błahostki, jeszcze nigdy nie udało mu się postawić na swoim, choć próbował. A przynajmniej nie w bezpośredniej konfrontacji, bo zdarzało się, że Audrey przychodziła, przepraszając go i przyznając, że miał rację, jednakże częściej jednak to on był na tym miejscu. Bardzo często go denerwowała, a jednak kochał ją i nie potrafił sobie wyobrazić, że mogłaby tak po prostu zniknąć po jednej z ich kłótni.

Słysząc pukanie do drzwi, poszedł otworzyć. Nie spodziewał się tego dnia nikogo, a nawet jeżeli ktokolwiek miałby do niego przyjść, z pewnością nie pukałby do drzwi, tylko się aportował. Jego rodzina zawsze tak robiła, a przyzwyczaił się do tego, że lubili wpadać bez zapowiedzi. Zdziwił się, gdy na korytarzu ujrzał Audrey, z oczyma czerwonymi i podpuchniętymi od płaczu. Nie tylko było już dość późno, ale widzieli się wcześniej tego dnia, gdy poszli na długi spacer po mieście. Natychmiast otworzył drzwi szerzej, wpuszczając ją do środka. Przyciągnął ją do siebie i objął mocno, a ręce dziewczyny natychmiast zacisnęły się dookoła jego talii.

- Co się stało?- spytał od razu, a w odpowiedzi usłyszał głośne westchnięcie- Audrey, nie będę w stanie w żaden sposób ci pomóc, jeśli mi nie powiesz…

- Moja matka nas widziała i zrobiła mi awanturę o to, że się z tobą spotykam…

Obudził się, czując na sobie dodatkowy ciężar. Otworzył oczy i zauważył Audrey, leżącą przy jego boku, wtuloną w niego, z głową opartą w zagłębieniu między jego ramieniem i torsem, a także dłonią położoną dokładnie w miejscu, gdzie znajdowało się jego serce. Wyglądała bardzo spokojnie, miał nawet wrażenie jakby kąciki jej ust były lekko uniesione w niewielkim uśmiechu. Sam się uśmiechnął, przypominając sobie wydarzenia poprzedniego wieczora. Wpatrywał się w nią dość długo, nie chcąc mącić jej snu. W końcu Audrey zaczęła się budzić. To była pierwsza noc, którą u niego spędziła, a nie pamiętała kiedy ostatnio spała tak dobrze. Zazwyczaj nie tylko nie mogła zasnąć, ale i budziła się kilkakrotnie w ciągu nocy. Tym razem nic takiego nie miało miejsca – jak położyli się spać krótko po północy, tak spała do tego momentu. Przekręciła się na plecy i przeciągnęła, uważając, aby go nie uderzyć.

- Dzień dobry.- powiedział, odwracając się do niej i składając delikatny pocałunek na ustach dziewczyny. Wywołało to szeroki uśmiech na jej twarzy.

- Długo już nie śpisz?- spytała, odwracając się na bok i spoglądając na niego.

- Chwilę… Co pani sobie życzy na śniadanie?

- Niech pomyślę… Naleśniki z sosem czekoladowym, tosty z dżemem morelowym, parówki z ketchupem, a do tego sok pomarańczowy i herbatę.- zachichotała, widząc jego uniesioną brew- Zjem cokolwiek.

Oboje wstali, zbierając porozrzucane poprzedniego wieczoru po sypialni ubrania i Percy poszedł do kuchni, żeby przygotować śniadanie, a Audrey do łazienki, wziąć prysznic. Gdy tylko skończył, dziewczyna stanęła obok niego, ubrana w jedną z jego koszul.

- Ładnie pachnie.- stwierdziła, siadając na szafce i przyglądając się jak nakładał jajecznicę na talerze.

- Miejmy nadzieję, że będzie tak samo smakować. Wiesz, że kiepski ze mnie kucharz.

- Damy radę. Wiesz, że podobasz mi się bez koszulki?- uśmiechnęła się, a Percy podszedł do niej i objęła ramionami jego szyję.

- Za to ty bardzo dobrze wyglądasz w mojej koszuli.- chłopak nachylił się, całując ją.

Żadne z nich nie zwróciło uwagi na stłumiony przez zamknięte drzwi trzask w innym pokoju, będąc pochłoniętym przez coraz bardziej namiętny pocałunek. Nie usłyszeli też, jak drzwi od tego pokoju otwarły się, a stojąca w nich kobieta znieruchomiała, gdy tylko ich ujrzała.

- PERCY IGNACJUSZU WEASLEY!- krzyknęła, gdy odzyskała mowę, czując narastającą w niej złość.- KIM JEST TA DZIEWCZYNA I CO ROBI TU UBRANA TYLKO W TWOJĄ KOSZULĘ?

Percy natychmiast odskoczył od Audrey, bez żadnych problemów rozpoznając ten głos jako swoją matkę, nawet jeszcze zanim się odwrócił. Cała trójka była czerwona na twarzy – Audrey i Percy ze wstydu, natomiast pani Weasley z wściekłości. Nie była jednak wściekła na to, że zastała syna w takiej sytuacji. Było to jego mieszkanie i miał prawo robić w nim cokolwiek mu się podobało. Znała go jednak na tyle dobrze, że nie zastałaby go w takiej sytuacji z byle kim i ta siedząca na blacie, młoda dziewczyna musiała być jego ukochaną, o której nie wspomniał jej ani słowem. To bolało ją najbardziej, że nie szepnął nic, że kogoś poznał. A ona, przez tyle czasu, robiła z siebie idiotkę ubolewając, że Percy jest jej ostatnim synem - pomijając zakochanego bezgranicznie w smokach i niedostrzegającego żadnych dziewcząt wokoło niego Charliego - który z nikim się nie związał. Bill miał Fleur, którą po tych pierwszych nieporozumieniach naprawdę zaczęła lubić, George Angelinę Johnson, Ron Hermionę, a jej najmłodsza córka miała tego dnia poślubić Harry'ego.

- Mamo proszę cię, tylko się nie denerwuj…- zaczął Percy, a mina Audrey zaczęła wyrażać jeszcze większe przerażenie. Nie tak wyobrażała sobie pierwsze spotkanie z matką swojego chłopaka. Miała ją poznać dopiero tego wieczora, na uroczystości rodzinnej, na którą zabierał ją Percy.- To jest Audrey, moja dziewczyna…

- JAK MOGŁEŚ NIC MI O NIEJ NIE POWIEDZIEĆ?- krzyknęła znowu, a Percy cofnął się o krok, spuszczając głowę.- Nie bój się kochanie, do ciebie nie mam żadnych pretensji. Nie twoja wina, że mój syn nie uważał za stosowne poinformować swojej własnej matki, że się zakochał.- zwróciła się do Audrey, jednak oboje wyraźnie zauważyli, że druga część zdania była częściowo skierowana do Percy'ego, wyrzucając mu jego działanie. – KIEDY MIAŁEŚ ZAMIAR POINFORMOWAĆ PRZYNAJMNIEJ MNIE I SWOJEGO OJCA?

- Miałem ją przedstawić wszystkim dzisiaj wieczorem. Uprzedziłem Ginny, że przyjdę z osobą towarzyszącą, sądziłem, że ci powiedziała…

- NO I LEPIEJ, ŻEBYŚ Z NIĄ PRZYSZEDŁ! A SPRÓBUJ JEJ NIE PRZYPROWADZIĆ, TO CHOCIAŻBYM MIAŁA SZUKAĆ ICH NA KOŃCU ŚWIATA, WPUSZCZĘ CI TU DO MIESZKANIA CHOCHLIKI KORNWALIJSKIE, ŻEBY ZROBIŁY CI ODPOWIEDNI PORZĄDEK!- z tymi słowami pani Weasley deportowała się z powrotem do mieszkania, zostawiając zaskoczoną Audrey nadal na szafce.

- Chochliki kornwalijskie?- spytała, gdy przypomniała sobie o tym, jak Percy mówił jej o możliwości teleportacji, jaką posiadali czarodzieje.

- Takie małe, złośliwe, upierdliwe stworzonka, które rozwalają wszystko, co tylko wpadnie im w te ich małe łapki.

Nikt nigdy nie wątpił, że gdy tylko pani Weasley dowiedziała się o czymś ciekawym, a już szczególnie dotyczącym jej rodziny, informowała o tym wszystkich wokoło. A gdy wróciła wściekła do domu, pojawiając się pośrodku pełnej mieszkających daleko i przybywających od rana na uroczystość krewnych, nie było możliwości, żeby o jej odkryciu nie dowiedziała się cała familia. Tak więc kiedy tylko nadeszło późne popołudnie, wszyscy z niecierpliwością oczekiwali przybycia Percy'ego z tajemniczą Audrey. Najwięcej zamieszania jej postać zrobiła wśród rodzeństwa Percy'ego. Wszyscy, poza wcześniej poinformowaną przez niego Ginny, zastanawiali się kim może być ta tajemnicza dziewczyna, która była na tyle szalona, żeby związać się z ich bratem. Bo żeby związać się właśnie z Percym, nie mogła być normalna. Nikt taki nie wybierał sobie tak zaabsorbowanego pracą, nierozrywkowego, wiecznie nadąsanego człowieka z przesadnie wielkim ego. Z inicjatywy George'a zaczęli nawet wymyślać, jak mogła wyglądać. Ostatecznie stworzyli wersję niskiej, pryszczatej, równie nudnej okularnicy, najpewniej Krukonki, tak samo zakochanej w swojej pracy jak on.

W końcu teleportowali się do Nory, jak najdalej od ogrodu, gdzie byli wszyscy. Audrey trzymała się kurczowo Percy'ego, dochodząc do siebie po swojej pierwszej w życiu teleportacji. W końcu nie wytrzymała i odsunęła się od niego pochylając, zwracając cały obiad dokładnie na grządkę ulubionych kwiatów pani Weasley. Percy gładził ją po plecach, dopóki nie przestała i wyczyścił wszystko zaklęciem, za co dziewczyna była mu bardzo wdzięczna. Gdy tylko doszła do siebie, objął ją ramieniem i wolnym krokiem poprowadził do zgromadzonych ludzi.

Bill Weasley stał z boku, przyglądając się rozmawiającym ze sobą krewnym, przyjaciołom Ginny i Harry'ego, a także kompletnie obcym ludziom, którzy uważali, że takiego wydarzenia jak ślub Harry'ego Pottera nie mogą przegapić. Jednocześnie szukał wzrokiem swojej trochę ponad rocznej córeczki. Victoire była prześliczną dziewczynką uwielbiającą jak poświęcało się jej uwagę, która jednym uśmiechem zaskarbiała sobie serca wszystkich obecnych i korzystając z chwili nieuwagi swojego ojca, uciekła mu do kogoś innego. Jego żona zazwyczaj potrafiła zapanować nad jej ulubionym zajęciem, którym było ciągnięcie wszystkich na nogawkę prosząc, żeby wzięli ją na ręce, ale teraz Fleur była zajęta pomaganiem wraz z jego matką, a także przyjaciółkami Ginny - Hermioną Granger i Luną Lovegood, w przygotowaniach panny młodej do uroczystości. W końcu dostrzegł Victoire, która tym razem dopadła Neville'a Longbottoma i jego dziewczynę, bawiącą się włosami Hanny podczas gdy ta coś do niej mówiła.

Potem jego wzrok spoczął na wchodzącej do ogrodu parze. Oto, jako ostatni, postanowił przybyć jego młodszy brat Percy. Doskonale pamiętając rozmowę z Charliem, George'em i Ronem, natychmiast przeniósł wzrok na towarzyszącą mu dziewczynę i otworzył lekko usta ze zdziwienia. Towarzyszka Percy'ego zdecydowanie nie spełniała ich wyobrażenia, a w jasnofioletowej sukience wyglądała oszałamiająco. Włosy miała upięte z tyłu głowy, jedynie dwa, krótsze kosmyki puściła luzem przy lekko bladej twarzy, duże, szare oczy pokreśliła cieniem o odcieniu bardzo podobnym do sukienki, a nie za duże, lecz pełne usta, wygięte lekko w niewielkim uśmiechu, podkreśliła jasnoczerwonym błyszczykiem. Nie była wysoka, czego łatwo się można było domyślić, bo choć miała na stopach buty na dość wysokiej szpilce, jedynie czubek jej głowy sięgał ponad ramię Percy'ego. Zdecydowanie odzwierciedlała ostatnią wizję osoby, jaką Bill wyobrażał sobie u boku swojego brata.

- Czy ty widzisz to samo, co ja, braciszku?- usłyszał głos George'a, który podszedł do niego.- Albo nasz brat jest cholernym szczęściarzem, albo ta dziewczyna używa Eliksiru Wielosokowego.

Percy, wchodząc do ogrodu niemal natychmiast zauważył wzrok swojego najstarszego brata, jak ten przyglądał się jego towarzyszce. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem, widząc zdziwienie na twarzy Billa, czując jak ogarnia go jeszcze większa duma, że ma Audrey u swojego boku i że nie tylko towarzyszy mu na tej uroczystości, ale może ją nazwać swoją dziewczyną. Spojrzał na nią, przyglądając się uważnie jej twarzy, gdy rozglądała się po zgromadzonych ludziach, niektórych wyróżniających się z tłumu dziwnym strojem. Kilkoro obecnych dzieci przebiegło akurat obok nich, próbując złapać niewielkiego, mieniącego się wszystkimi kolorami tęczy hipogryfa, który szybował niewysoko nad ziemią, najwyraźniej uwolniony z jakiejś zabawki.

- Percy!- z lekkiego zamyślenia wybił go jego starszy brat Charlie, podchodząc do niego i ściskając lekko. Przyjechał tylko na tą uroczystość i nie mieli jeszcze okazji się przywitać.- A ty musisz być Audrey! Miło mi cię poznać. Jestem Charlie, młodszy ze starszych braci Percy'ego.- uśmiechnął się do niej, chwytając jej dłoń, unosząc do ust i całując lekko.

Dziewczyna przyglądała się mu uważnie, a szczególnie jego strojowi. W przeciwieństwie do perfekcyjnie wyprasowanego - doprowadzenie do czego, ku ogromnemu zdziwieniu Audrey, zajęło mu zaledwie jedno machnięcie różdżką- i idealnie czarnego garnituru Percy'ego, jego brat miał na sobie ciemnoczerwoną szatę wyjściową.

Gdy tylko wszyscy usłyszeli, że przybył Percy, nie zaznali chwili spokoju aż do momentu, gdy przyszła do nich Fleur mówiąc, że panna młoda jest gotowa. Wszyscy chcieli poznać Audrey, zamienić z nią parę słów, a przy tym wyciągnąć o niej jak najwięcej informacji. Tylko Victoire, jako jedyna, gdy podeszła do nich ze swoim ojcem, nie zarzuciła ją pytaniami, lecz wyciągnęła rączki w jej stronę, chcąc żeby wzięła ją na ręce.

- Jaka ty śliczna jesteś.- uśmiechnęła się dziewczyna, gdy niewielkie rączki dziewczynki objęły jej szyję i spojrzała na Percy'ego- Przywitaj się z wujkiem Percym.- dziewczynka odsunęła się od towarzysza Audrey, a wszyscy wokoło się roześmiali.

- Dzieci jakoś mnie nie lubią.- oznajmił Percy, a Audrey przewróciła oczyma.

- Bo może nie starasz się, aby cię polubiły?- w tym momencie pojawiła się Fleur i Victoire natychmiast ją zauważyła, co oznajmiła głośnym krzykiem „Maman!", i zaczęła wić się tak, że Audrey musiała ją postawić na ziemi.

Wtedy wszyscy przenieśli się do tej części ogrodu, gdzie w dwóch rzędach poustawiane były krzesła. Audrey i Percy, jako rodzina, usiedli w pierwszym rzędzie po stronie panny młodej, tuż obok Billa i Fleur, trzymającej Victoire na kolanach, a także George'a, Angeliny i pani Weasley, która gdy tylko zauważyła Audrey kiwnęła głową do Percy'ego, a obok siebie zostawiła miejsce dla swojego męża. Po rozłożonym dywanie przeszedł Harry, razem z Nevillem, stając w przygotowanym dla pary młodej miejscu, tuż przed niewysokim urzędnikiem z Ministerstwa Magii. Wszyscy przybyli reporterzy już wtedy zaczęli robić zdjęcia, rozświetlając wieczór błyskami fleszy. Audrey spojrzała zaskoczona na Percy'ego, a ten tylko szepnął jej, że wyjaśni jej wszystko później.

Szmery głosów ucichły, gdy na końcu namiotu pojawiła się nieznana Percy'emu dziewczyna, a za nią ustawił się rząd kilku druhen Ginny. Każda z nich miała suknię w identycznym stylu, jak od razu przyszło na myśl Audrey, wzorowanym na modzie Starożytnej Grecji, oplatającą ich ciała i schodzącą się na jednym ramiączku, lecz innego koloru. Pierwsze dwie dziewczyny, których Percy nie znał, miały odpowiednio suknię jasnozieloną i jasnopomarańczową, następna, Luna Lovegood, jasnoniebieską, a Hermiona Granger jasnoróżową. Ginny ubrana była w długą, ciągnącą się po ziemi, śnieżnobiałą suknię, całą ozdabianą srebrnymi i złotymi nićmi. Wszyscy wstrzymali oddech na jej widok, a gdy szła powoli u boku ubranego w granatową szatę pana Weasleya, uśmiechnięta szeroko, spoglądając na Harry'ego, wszyscy podążali za nią oczyma. Jej rude włosy upięte były w luźny kok z tyłu głowy, pozwalając kilku kosmykom opadać luźno na jej ramiona.

Przez cały czas błyskały flesze, śledząc każdy najmniejszy ruch. W końcu dotarli do końca, a Ginny stanęła obok Harry'ego, który dopiero teraz się uśmiechnął, do tej pory stojąc z lekko zdenerwowaną miną, a jednocześnie rozpierany przez dumę, że ma tak piękną pannę młodą. Wszyscy słuchali uważnie, gdy składali przysięgi, a w głowie Audrey, mimo większości uwagi skupionej na parze młodej, pojawiały się porównania uroczystości magicznej z taką, jaką znała. Doszła do wniosku, że nie różniła się bardzo, poza tym że większość mężczyzn zamiast garniturów miała na sobie eleganckie szaty, aż do momentu gdy na sam koniec urzędnik machnął różdżką nad Harrym i Ginny, a poleciały z niej srebrne i złote wstążki, oplatając nowożeńców.

Wtedy wszyscy goście udali się do przygotowanego obok namiotu, w którym brakowało jedynie krzeseł, lecz już po kilku machnięciach różdżką i one pojawiły się na swoim miejscu. Wszystkie stoliki były cztero-, albo sześcioosobowe. Percy i Audrey podeszli do sześcioosobowego, stojącego tuż obok tego, który zajęli Harry i Ginny, razem z panem i panią Weasley, a także Ronem i Hermioną.

- Nie powinni z nimi usiąść rodzice pana młodego?- spytała Audrey zaskoczona, że ostatnia dwójka zajęła miejsca obok panny młodej i usiadła na swoim krześle.

- Teoretycznie powinni i gdyby mogli, na pewno tak właśnie by było.- odpowiedział Percy, siadając tuż obok niej- Ale pamiętasz, jak mówiłem ci, że niedawno skończyła się wielka wojna w naszym świecie? Jego rodzice zginęli, kiedy miał rok… Dlatego też jest tu tak wiele reporterów, bo Harry był pierwszym i jedynym, który przeżył śmiertelną klątwę… W dodatku to on tak naprawdę pokonał tego czarnoksiężnika, który był wszystkiemu winien.

- O czym tak rozmawiacie?- spytał George, podchodząc do nich razem z Angeliną, Billem, Fleur, Victoire i Charliem.

- Tłumaczyłem Audrey, dlaczego na uroczystości jest tak wielu reporterów.- odparł Percy, a zdziwione spojrzenia wszystkich powędrowały do Audrey.

- Jak to Audrey nie wie, czemu na wesele jest tak wiele reporter?- spytała Fleur ze swoim charakterystycznym, francuskim akcentem, podczas gdy jej córka bawiła się jej włosami- To wie wszyscy czarodziei, nawet we Franci* i całym świecie.

Audrey zaczerwieniła się, a do Percy'ego dotarło, że nie poinformował nikogo z obecnych o istotnym szczególe dotyczącym Audrey. Nie zdążył opowiedzieć jej jeszcze o wszystkim, a o wojnie nie miał ochoty mówić, choć wiedział, że w końcu będzie musiał i z tym ją zapoznać. Wspomniał jej tylko, gdy opowiadał o Fredzie, ale nie przekazał jej żadnych detali.

- Audrey nie musi tego wiedzieć, bo nie jest czarownicą. Gdyby nie ja, nie miałaby nic wspólnego z naszym światem.- wyjaśnił Percy, wywołując lekkie zdziwienie na twarzach wszystkich, którzy znajdowali się obok.

- Wow… A my się założyliśmy razem z Ronem, Charliem i Billem, w jakim była domu w Hogwarcie…- powiedział George, jako pierwszy odzyskując głos, napotykając się z piorunującym wzrokiem swojego brata i szturchnięciem od swojej dziewczyny.

- Audrey jest mugol?- spytała Fleur w końcu- I nie boi się świat czarodziei? – Audrey wzruszyła ramionami w odpowiedzi- Żona mojego kuzyna boi się zaklęcia i eliksiry. Nie może używać jego przy niei.

Dużą część wieczoru spędzili na zadawaniu Audrey kolejnych pytań, jak czuje się w magicznym świecie, jak odnosi się do jego realiów, jak traktuje zaklęcia oraz jak wygląda życie w świecie mugoli. Dotychczas wszyscy mieli tylko Hermionę, która żyła jak mugolka jedynie do jedenastego roku życia. W końcu dowiedzieli się o tym też państwo Weasley, a ich reakcja najbardziej zaskoczyła dziewczynę. Pani Weasley, gdy tylko usłyszała o jej odmienności, zalała się łzami i zaczęła ją ściskać, powtarzając, żeby nie myślała nawet, że jej to przeszkadza. Pan Weasley natomiast po chwili zdumienia również podszedł do Audrey i uścisnął ją mocno, prosząc o pozwolenie, żeby pytać się jej o różne sprawy związane z mugolami. Dopiero, gdy odeszli, Charlie powiedział jej o obsesji ojca, dotyczącej właśnie niemagicznych ludzi.

W końcu nad ranem wesele się zakończyło. Wszyscy goście zebrali się w półkolu wokoło żegnających się ze wszystkimi Ginny i Harry'ego, którzy po chwili, ku ogromnemu zdziwieniu Audrey, wsiedli na miotłę i odlecieli do miejsca, gdzie czekał na nich świstoklik do miejsca, które Harry wybrał na ich miesiąc miodowy.

Goście, którzy nie zatrzymali się w Norze zaczęli się rozchodzić i po pożegnaniu wszystkich, Percy objął zmęczoną Audrey mocno i przeniósł ich do swojego mieszkania. Dziewczyna natychmiast pobiegła do łazienki, a Percy z cichym westchnięciem podążył do sypialni, uwalniając się z garnituru. Gotowy do snu postanowił zerknąć jeszcze do łazienki, zaciekawiony czemu Audrey tak długo nie wraca. Uśmiechnął się, dostrzegając ją siedzącą obok muszli, opartą o ścianę i śpiącą. Podszedł do niej, wziął ją na ręce i przeniósł do sypialni, zamieniając jej suknię na jedną ze swoich luźnych koszulek. Otulił ją kołdrą, a ta przekręciła się na bok ani odrobinę nie wybudzona. Wślizgnął się pod kołdrę obok niej, przysunął i objął ją ramieniem w pasie, przytulając do siebie. Dołączył do niej, zasypiając gdy tylko jego głowa spotkała się z poduszką.

_*Słowo „Francji" zostało specjalnie napisane z błędem. Starałam się jakoś ukazać francuski akcent Fleur, która jako Francuzka ma prawo nie mówić idealnie poprawnie. Dlatego w jej wypowiedziach specjalnie zamieniłam formę niektórych rzeczowników, niedopasowałam liczby do czasownika itp. _


	3. Maj i Czerwiec 2002r

Ogromne podziękowania dla **Aniś**, która była dla mnie ogromnym natchnieniem przy pisaniu tej części i której ją dedykuję :)

* * *

><p>Audrey usiadła na kanapie, trzymając w ręce wypełniony zdjęciami album Percy'ego, który znalazła przypadkiem, gdy zdecydowała się posprzątać na półce z książkami i innymi tego typu przedmiotami. Choć już kilkakrotnie z ciekawości przeglądała magiczne księgi, jakie tam trzymał i za każdym razem dochodziła do wniosku, że magia musi być naprawdę fascynującą sztuką, nigdy wcześniej nie zauważyła wśród nich tego właśnie albumu.<p>

Był rozmiarów dość sporej książki, jego okładka była ciemnoczerwona, ozdobiona złotymi wzorami na krańcach. Otworzyła ją na pierwszej stronie i się uśmiechnęła. Na samym środku znajdowało się zdjęcie nie starszego niż rocznego, rudowłosego chłopca w pomieszczeniu, które Audrey rozpoznała jako jeden z pokoi w Norze. Podpisane było jako „Pierwszy kroczek" i rzeczywiście, zobaczyła jak szkrab chwiejnie stanął na nogach i wziął kilka malutkich kroków, zanim z powrotem usiadł na ziemi. Przewróciła stronę i zobaczyła zdjęcie małego Percy'ego z dwójką starszych braci, jak siedzieli grzecznie na kanapie, podczas gdy pani Weasley, znacznie młodsza wtedy czytała im jakąś książkę. Na następnej stronie zauważyła zdjęcie Percy'ego z dwójką młodszych chłopców. Jeden z maluchów siedział na Percym, który przerażony patrzył dookoła płacząc, a drugi akurat malował coś na jego twarzy.

Usłyszała trzask i gdy podniosła wzrok zobaczyła Percy'ego, w swoim garniturze i z teczką patrzącego z zaciekawieniem w jej stronę.

- Co tak oglądasz?- spytał, podchodząc do niej i z ciekawością usiadł obok niej. Jęknął na widok zdjęcia, które zobaczył.- A miałem nadzieję, że schowałem ten album na tyle skutecznie, że go nie znajdziesz… - westchnął.

- Czemu nie chciałeś, żebym go znalazła?- spytała dziewczyna spoglądając na niego z wyrzutem- Nie sądzę, że wstydzisz się swojej rodziny, biorąc pod uwagę, że już ich znam.

Właściwie, Audrey nie tylko znała już praktycznie całą familię Weasley'ów, ale Molly i Artur traktowali ją jak swoją córkę. Nie znali jej nawet rok, a już nawet przestali przypominać Percy'emu, żeby na wszelkie uroczystości rodzinne zabierał ją, po prostu oczekiwali jej obecności. Dziwiło ją to, ale z rozmowy z Harrym dowiedziała się, że taka jest po prostu ich natura, że są bardzo otwarci na innych, szczególnie tych, którzy są ważni dla ich dzieci. Powiedział jej wtedy, że spędzał z nimi każde wakacje i zawsze traktowali go jak własnego syna, choć przecież mieli siódemkę własnych dzieci.

- Nie o to chodzi, po prostu niektóre z tych zdjęć są kompromitujące, jak na przykład właśnie to…- Audrey roześmiała się na widok jego miny.- Nie śmiej się, jestem pewien, że moja mama włożyła tam gdzieś zdjęcie, gdy jako pięciolatek biegam na golasa po ogrodzie…- jęknął, słysząc że dziewczyna zaczęła się tylko bardziej śmiać- Auds, proszę cię!

- Nie nazywaj mnie Auds, wiesz, że tego nie znoszę!- powiedziała, uspokajając się- Już chyba wolę tego małego mugolka, chociaż wiesz, że nie lubię tego określenia…

Percy pokiwał głową i uśmiechnął się, przypominając sobie jak musiał delikatnie wytłumaczyć jej co oznacza to słowo. Mógł być winien tylko i wyłącznie sobie, że nie wytłumaczył jej tego na samym początku i nie tylko on, ale też i jego rodzina używali tego określenia.

_- Percy, mam pytanie…- spytała Audrey, dzień po weselu Harry'ego i Ginny, podczas gdy jedli śniadanie- Głupio mi było pytać wczoraj, ale co znaczy mugol i czemu oni wszyscy mnie tak nazywali? Nie obrażam się, bo nie wiem co to oznacza, ale nie brzmi to jakoś miło… _

_Percy zakrztusił się przeżuwanym akurat kęsem kanapki. Nie spodziewał się tego pytania, choć potem doszedł do wniosku, że powinien. Całkowicie zapomniał uprzedzić Audrey, że jego rodzina może się w ten sposób do niej zwracać i że dziewczyna nie będzie miała pojęcia dlaczego. _

_- Znaczy… W pewnym sensie nie jest to jakieś… Pieszczotliwe określenie… Niektórzy używają go nawet w pogardliwym znaczeniu, ale tu mam na myśli raczej takich czarodziejów, o których ci mówiłem, że uważają się za lepszych niż inni… Moi rodzice ani nikt inny nie nazwał cię tak właśnie dlatego, że uważają cię za gorszą!- powiedział natychmiast, widząc minę, jaka pojawiła się na twarzy Audrey- To jest po prostu normalne dla nas określenie na osoby, które nie są czarodziejami i które nie wiedzą o istnieniu magii… _

_- Ale przecież ja wiem, że ona istnieje, więc chyba już się nie kwalifikuję…- stwierdziła, a Percy skrzywił się. _

_- No nie do końca… Bo teoretycznie żaden mug… nie-czarodziej nie powinien wiedzieć o jej istnieniu, no ale zdarzają się wyjątki, bo przecież czarodziej czy czarownica, gdy wezmą ślub z taką osobą, muszą, a przynajmniej powinni powiedzieć, kim są… To określenie jest używane ogólnie do osób, które nie posiadają zdolności magicznych, a których rodzice nie są czarodziejami… _

_- A zdarza się, że dziecko czarodziejów nim nie jest?_

_- Pewnie… Tak samo jak zdarza się, że dziecko mugoli jest czarodziejem, tak samo dzieci czarodziejów mogą być charłakami… _

_- Charłakami… Przy tym słowie „mugol" brzmi bardzo dobrze i miło…_

_Percy tylko wzruszył ramionami. Nie znosił takich sytuacji, gdy musiał jej tłumaczyć coś, co dla niego było absolutnie oczywistym. Zazwyczaj nie wiedział jak to zrobić, bo nigdy nie zagłębiał się, dlaczego jest właśnie tak, a nie inaczej, a Audrey miała w zwyczaju dopytywać o każdy szczegół nieścisłości, jakie zdarzało mu się powiedzieć._

Od tej pory Percy starał się unikać używania tego słowa, przynajmniej w jej towarzystwie. Dopiero wtedy zauważył, że Hermiona nigdy nie nazwała Audrey mugolem, zawsze starając się znaleźć jakiekolwiek inne określenie. Wcześniej nie zwrócił też na to uwagi, a teraz domyślił się, że robiła tak dlatego, że domyślała się, że jego dziewczynie nie będzie się to podobało. Jedynym wypadkiem, kiedy zdarzało mu się nazwać ją mugolem była sytuacja, gdy chciał się z nią droczyć, a wtedy najczęściej nazywał ją swoim „małym mugolkiem".

Usłyszeli pukanie do drzwi i wymienili zdziwione spojrzenia. Nie spodziewali się żadnych wizyt, a gdyby miał przyjść ktoś z rodziny Percy'ego, zapewne nie pukałby, tylko od razu pojawił w salonie. Audrey podeszła do drzwi i otworzyła je. Za drzwiami stała zapłakana Angelina, dziewczyna George'a, z którą przez ostatnie miesiące Audrey bardzo się zaprzyjaźniła. Choć Audrey była w wieku Harry'ego i Rona i w teorii Hermiona i Ginny były bliżej jej własnego wieku, to jednak czwórka ta stanowiła bardzo zgraną paczkę i trudno było jej naprawdę dobrze bawić się w ich towarzystwie, gdy niemal cały czas mówili o czymś związanym z wydarzeniami ze szkoły lub innymi wspólnymi sytuacjami. W podobnej sytuacji znalazła się Angelina, która choć znała ich z Hogwartu, to jednak nigdy nie była z nimi jakoś szczególnie blisko. Dlatego właśnie podczas różnego rodzaju spotkań najczęściej spędzały czas w swoim towarzystwie, oczywiście poza Percy'ym i George'em.

- Co się stało?- spytała Audrey, gdy tylko ją zobaczyła i obejmując ją ramieniem wprowadziła do mieszkania.

Percy natychmiast wstał z kanapy i podszedł do dziewczyny. Zaczął zastanawiać się czy stan Angeliny może być winą jego brata i myśląc o tym czuł narastającą w nim złość na niego.

- To nie George…- powiedziała Angelina, jakby czytając jego myśli, a on odetchnął z ulgą. Był już właściwie gotowy, aby przenieść się do swojego brata i nakrzyczeć na niego za to, co zrobił.

- Odwiedzę Billa…- powiedział, widząc wzrok Audrey, z którego jednoznacznie wynikało, że lepiej będzie, jeśli zostawi je same. Po chwili zniknął z trzaskiem z mieszkania, a Audrey posadziła Angelinę na kanapie.

- Audrey, jestem taka głupia!- zawyła Angelina, a kolejna fala łez napłynęła jej do oczu. Audrey objęła przyjaciółkę ramionami i przytuliła ją do siebie chcąc, żeby się wypłakała i uspokoiła, bo wtedy dopiero będzie w stanie jej tak naprawdę coś powiedzieć.- Jestem… Jestem w ciąży… George będzie taki wściekły…- odezwała się ponownie po dłuższej chwili, spoglądając na Audrey.

- Co ty mówisz? George nie będzie wściekły! Może będzie na początku zaskoczony, ale jestem pewna, że będzie się bardzo cieszył!- odezwała się Audrey po chwili, gdy dotarły do niej słowa towarzyszki.- Przecież znasz George'a lepiej niż ja i wiesz, że to by do niego nie pasowało!

- Niby tak, ale nie wiadomo jak zareaguje… Przecież ma prawo nie być gotowy na coś takiego! Ma prawo w ogóle nie chcieć dzieci!- Audrey pokręciła głową, słysząc powody wątpliwości Angeliny.

Od razu pomyślała, że jej obawy są bezpodstawne. George nie był człowiekiem, który mógłby zareagować w ten sposób. Być może nie sprawiał wrażenia najbardziej odpowiedzialnej osoby, ale znając go na tyle, na ile znała wiedziała, że nie jest człowiekiem, który zostawiłby Angelinę w takiej sytuacji. Nie mogła też uwierzyć w to, że George mógłby nie chcieć dzieci. Widziała, jak świetnie bawił się z Victoire i za każdym razem myślała wtedy, że z George'a będzie kiedyś świetny ojciec. George nie był taki jak Percy, wręcz przeciwnie. To ona, gdyby znalazła się na miejscu Angeliny, miałaby prawo być przerażona. W przypadku Percy'ego nie było wątpliwości, że byłby wściekły, choć gdy się nad tym zastanawiała, słowo to było chyba zbyt słabe na określenie stanu, w którym znalazłby się Percy.

Angelina spędziła u niej większość popołudnia, ale gdy wyszła Audrey czuła, że w pewnym sensie osiągnęła sukces. Przynajmniej przekonała ją, że nie ma co odwlekać momentu, gdy powie o wszystkim George'owi. Była pewna, że nie udało jej się rozwiać jej wątpliwości odnośnie reakcji George'a, ale miała nadzieję, że chociaż częściowo to zrobiła. Ucieszyła się natomiast bardzo, gdy parę dni później Angelina, razem z George'em wróciła i powiedziała jej, że tak jak przewidywała, mimo początkowego szoku, George bardzo się ucieszył.

- To świetnie!- Audrey uśmiechnęła się szeroko i uściskała oboje- Nawet nie wiecie, jak się cieszę!

- My ucieszylibyśmy się nawet bardziej, gdybyś zgodziła się zostać matką chrzestną tego dziecka…- zaczęła Angelina, a w oczach Audrey pojawiły się łzy.

- A ono ma w ogóle choćby kilka centymetrów?- spytał Percy, patrząc na brata lekko sceptycznym wzrokiem- Bo chyba nie, a wy…- Percy natychmiast umilkł, gdy George posłał mu mordercze spojrzenie.

- Nie musisz nam odpowiadać od razu… Chociaż w jednym muszę się z nim zgodzić, że jest jeszcze dużo czasu do namysłu i do planowania i…

- Oj no pewnie, że się zgadzam!- Audrey znowu uścisnęła oboje, z twarzą mokrą od łez.

- Percy, zaprosiłeś ją już?- spytał George, gdy usiedli wszyscy w salonie i tym razem Percy obrzucił go wściekłym spojrzeniem, na co młodszy Weasley zareagował szerokim uśmiechem.

- Gdzie mnie miałeś zaprosić?- spytała Audrey, gdy trochę się uspokoiła, odwracając się w stronę Percy'ego.

- Harpie z Holyhead dostały się do finału ligi i zawodniczki mogą zaprosić na mecz swoje rodziny. Ginny zaproponowała, żebyśmy całą rodziną wybrali się na jej pierwszy w życiu tak ważny mecz.- wytłumaczył George.

- Nic mi nie mówiłeś!- stwierdziła Audrey, a Percy pokiwał głową.

- Bo muszę najpierw załatwić w Ministerstwie, żeby cię w ogóle tam wpuścili, bo jest mnóstwo zabezpieczeń, żeby m.. nie-czarodzieje nie mogli zobaczyć meczów!- wyjaśnił Percy, a George z Angeliną pokiwali głowami.

Ostatecznie jednak Percy'emu (przy pomocy Harry'ego, który porozmawiał z Kingsleyem Shackleboltem, a ten interweniował u dyrektora Departamentu Magicznych Gier i Sportów), udało się załatwić, że Audrey mogła razem z resztą uczestniczyć w meczu i kibicować drużynie Ginny.

Kiedy nadszedł dzień meczu, dla wszystkich Weasley'ów (i Potterów) był on wyjątkowy, a jednocześnie bardzo nerwowy. Wszyscy mieli nadzieję, że drużynie Ginny uda się zdobyć mistrzostwo kraju. Nawet Ron, wierny fan Armat Chudleya, które grały w finale z Harpiami, tym razem trzymał kciuki za przeciwną drużynę. Audrey nie mogła się doczekać, aż będzie mogła na własne oczy zobaczyć magiczną grę i od rana była bardzo podekscytowana. Pani Weasley cały czas powtarzała wszystkim, żeby się nie martwili, że Harpie na pewno wygrają, chociaż tak naprawdę sama najbardziej panikowała. Zdenerwowaniu Ginny, od której w pewnej części zależał wynik meczu, dorównywało jednak zdenerwowanie Percy'ego.

Mieszkając z Audrey już ponad rok, znając ją trzy i pół często rozmyślał o tym, jak będzie wyglądała ich przyszłość. Jedyne, czego był pewien to że nie wyobraża sobie, żeby Audrey w tej przyszłości mogło zabraknąć. Wielu mogłoby posądzić go o to, że nie widać tego po nim, ale nie pamiętał, żeby kiedykolwiek był tak szczęśliwy, jak właśnie z nią. Jego bracia cały czas powtarzali, że dzięki niej da się z nim wytrzymać, bo kontroluje go, żeby nie przesadzał ze swoim często bardzo sztywnym podejściem do życia. Przemyślawszy wszystko kilkakrotnie doszedł do wniosku, że tak naprawdę jedyne, co może uczynić go tylko szczęśliwszym, to fakt, że Audrey będzie chciała tego samego co on i zgodzi się zostać jego żoną.

Kupił pierścionek już prawie dwa miesiące wcześniej, ale żaden moment nie wydawał mu się odpowiedni na oświadczyny. Fakt, mógł zabrać Audrey na romantyczną kolację i wtedy to zrobić, ale za każdym razem, gdy ta myśl przychodziła mu do głowy dochodził do wniosku, że po pierwsze, jest to zbyt oklepane przez mugoli, a po drugie, nie w jego stylu. Czego był pewien, to że ich związek zdecydowanie nie należał do typowych (a i najłatwiejszych), więc wykorzystywanie czegoś takiego byłoby głupie. Oczywiście, nie był też romantykiem, a nie wydawało mu się, żeby Audrey to przeszkadzało. Nie chciał czegoś bardzo szalonego, ale też chciał coś związanego z magią, dlatego pomyślał, że mecz Quidditcha może być świetną okazją.

Wieczorem przybyli w pobliże stadionu, gdzie gromadzili się już kibice. Podobno już następnego dnia po wypuszczeniu biletów na finał, wszystkie zostały wykupione, więc ludzi było całe mnóstwo. Audrey rozglądała się, znajdując w tłumie coraz to oryginalniejsze postaci. Wyglądało na to, że niektórzy czarodzieje byli bardziej ekscentryczni pod względem ubioru (i innym pewnie też) niż najbardziej ekscentryczni ludzie, których znała.

- Percy, powiedz mi tylko, dlaczego zbliżamy się do jakiejś ruiny, przy której jest tabliczka, że powinniśmy się trzymać z daleka, bo w każdej chwili może się zawalić..?- spytała, gdy znaleźli się już na tyle blisko, by mogła cokolwiek zobaczyć.

- To jest właśnie jedno z zabezpieczeń.- odparł Percy, spoglądając na nią- Gdybyś zbliżyła się do szkoły, zobaczyłabyś ruiny zamku i taką samą tabliczkę. Musimy po prostu dotrzeć do początku kolejki, a tam rzucą na ciebie urok.

- Ach, Weasley!- odezwał się niski, pulchny czarodziej. Był prawie łysy, z wyjątkiem kępki siwych włosów na czubku głowy.- A to pewnie jest ten twój mugol, co?- spytał, spoglądając na Audrey z lekko szyderczym uśmiechem.

- Za nami stoi jeszcze mnóstwo ludzi Willser, nie przedłużaj czekania.- odpowiedział Percy przez zaciśnięte zęby.

Nie był pewien czy w całym Ministerstwie znalazłby kogokolwiek, kto działałby mu na nerwy bardziej niż właśnie Willser. Nawet ci, którzy gardzili nim i uważali go za zdrajcę krwi byli lepsi – przynajmniej cała ich pogarda kończyła się zazwyczaj na pogardliwym spojrzeniu. Willser też do nich należał, ale zawsze musiał dodać jakąś uszczypliwą uwagę.

Tym razem tylko wyciągnął różdżkę, skierował ją na Audrey i machnął nią, mrucząc zaklęcie pod nosem. Oczy Audrey w momencie rozszerzyły się na widok budowli, jaka się przed nią pojawiła. Stadion był ogromny, znacznie górował nad wszystkimi stojącymi tutaj. Niektóre fragmenty trybun były już pozajmowane, a i tak pozostało jeszcze mnóstwo miejsca. Teraz już nie miała wątpliwości, że wszyscy ci ludzie mieli się gdzie zmieścić. Weszli do środka i podeszli do sklepiku z gadżetami, gdzie Percy kupił dwie pary omnikularów, a także flagę i kapelusz Harpii, który założył Audrey. Następnie poszli na widownię, gdzie dołączyli do reszty Weasleyów, którzy już zajęli swoje miejsca.

- Możesz mi tylko powiedzieć, co to tak właściwie jest?- spytała Audrey, trzymając w rękach omnikulary i oglądając je dokładnie. Pomyślała, że wyglądały jak lornetka, ale jednocześnie miały na sobie mnóstwo różnych przycisków i pokręteł.

- Dzięki temu lepiej ogląda się mecz. Wszystko dzieje się bardzo szybko i nie zawsze gołym okiem da się dostrzec co się dzieje, a dzięki temu nie tylko przybliżysz sobie grę, możesz ją też spowolnić, gdy naciśniesz ten przycisk.. – wskazał na jeden guziczek- ..albo cofnąć – pokazał na drugi przycisk.

Powoli na stadion schodzili się ludzie, aż po pewnym czasie wszystkie miejsca były już zajęte. W końcu po całym stadionie rozległ się głos komentatora:

- Witam wszystkich na tegorocznym finale ligi Quidditcha, w której zmierzy się zespół Harpii z Holyhead i zespół Armat Chudleya! Zapowiada się naprawdę wyśmienite widowisko! Bilans spotkań tych drużyn w tym sezonie wynosi jeden do jednego, a jako że obie drużyny przegrały w tym sezonie tylko jeden mecz możemy być pewni, że nie zabraknie nam wspaniałych emocji! A oto już wlatują na boisko Harpie z Holyhead! Jones, Zhang, Marsley, Lopez, Bell, Ravidsky i oczywiście Potter!

Na trybunach zawrzało, gdy tylko czarownice w ciemnozielonych szatach wyleciały na boisko i przeleciały dookoła niego. Audrey spoglądała z lekko otwartymi ustami, jak cała siódemka sunęła w powietrzu, trzymając się specyficznych w wyglądzie mioteł, a jednocześnie biła brawo razem z innymi. Dostrzegła wśród nich płomienne włosy Ginny i skupiła się na jej sylwetce, obserwując jak dziewczyna z łatwością utrzymuje się na miotle, nawet lecąc w olbrzymim tempie i w ramach lekkiej rozgrzewki wykonuje niewielkie akrobacje. Tak się zapatrzyła, że nie zwróciła uwagi na komentatora, który zapowiedział drugą drużynę i czarodzieje, tym razem w pomarańczowych szatach wykonali taką samą rundę, jak wcześniej Harpie.

Obie drużyny skoncentrowały się wokół środka boiska, kapitanowie uścisnęli dłonie i sędzia wyrzucił kafel w górę – mecz się rozpoczął.

- Ta piłka, którą zawodnicy, nazywani ścigającymi, rzucają to kafel, nim rzuca się do tych trzech obręczy i zdobywa gole. Ta czwórka z pałkami to pałkarze, oni mają za zadanie bronić swoich zawodników od tych dwóch latających dookoła piłek i utrudniać grę przeciwnej drużynie. Pozostała dwójka to szukający, oni mają za zadanie złapać taką malutką, bardzo szybką, złotą piłeczkę. Wtedy dopiero kończy się mecz i bardzo często wygrywa go drużyna tego zawodnika, który złapie ten właśnie znicz, bo za niego zdobywa się sto pięćdziesiąt punktów.- wyjaśniła Audrey Angelina, widząc po minie Audrey, że Percy zapomniał wyjaśnić jej na czym polega Quidditch.

- Kafel w rękach Harpi, Potter do Lopez, Lopez do Zhang, Zhang do Potter i… GOOOL! Dziesięć punktów dla Harpii z Holyhead!

Na stadionie znowu wybuchła wrzawa, wszyscy ubrani w zielone barwy zaczęli wiwatować, klaskać i wymachiwać flagami. Audrey cofnęła akcję, ciekawa działania omniokularów i zobaczyła, tym razem w wolniejszym tempie, jak Ginny oszukuje obrońcę Armat i przerzuca kafla przez lewą obręcz.

- I jak ci się podoba?- zapytał Percy jakiś czas później. Obserwował Audrey cały czas i zauważył, że spogląda na wszystko z zafascynowaniem. Nie wiedział jednak czy jest ono związane z mnogością otaczającej ją magii, czy może ma to też związek z samym meczem.

- Jest super!- zawołała dziewczyna z szerokim uśmiechem, nawet na niego nie spoglądając, tylko obserwując lecącą akurat niedaleko zawodniczkę Harpii.- Obiecaj, że kiedyś polatamy na miotle!

- Zgoda, jeśli zgodzisz się za mnie wyjść.- wypalił Percy i ugryzł się w język. Z trudem stłumił niezadowolony jęk – to nie tak miało wyglądać. Miał ją zapytać po meczu, najlepiej wygranym, kiedy wszyscy będą się cieszyć. Dlaczego nie mógł trzymać języka za zębami? Zdecydowanie za dużo razy powtarzał sobie w głowie całą sytuację.

- Gdzie mam wyjść?- spytała Audrey, a Percy przewrócił oczyma, lekko podirytowany, że akurat w tym momencie Armaty musiały zdobyć gola i na stadionie wybuchła wrzawa.

- Za mnie!- powtórzył, ale sam siebie nie usłyszał zbyt dobrze i wątpił, że Audrey mogła go zrozumieć.

- Co?- zawołała Audrey, a Percy pokręcił tylko głową w odpowiedzi.

Nie było sensu tak krzyczeć, a akurat wybuchła jeszcze większa wrzawa, bo kolejny gol zdobyły Harpie.

- Sto dwadzieścia do stu dziesięciu dla Harpii, a Ravidsky i Carlson nadal krążą wokół boiska, wypatrując znicza!- ponownie poniósł się głos komentatora.

Percy westchnął widząc, że Audrey z powrotem zajęła się oglądaniem meczu, jakby kompletnie zapominając o rozmowie. Poczuł klepanie po ramieniu i gdy się odwrócił spojrzał na Billa, który posłał mu pocieszając uśmiech. Policzki Percy'ego natychmiast się zaróżowiły, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że jego starszy brat wszystko słyszał.

- Sto sześćdziesiąt do stu sześćdziesięciu!- zawył komentator, gdy ścigający Armat Chudleya zdobył bardzo pokazowego gola. Dopiero to wyrwało go z zamyślenia, a także ciemnozielona smuga, która przeleciała tuż nad ich głowami, powodując wydobycie się lekkiego krzyku z ust Audrey.- RAVIDSKY WYPATRZYŁA ZNICZA!- wrzasnął komentator, a Percy, używając omniokularów odnalazł szukającą Harpii, która goniła za niewielką złotą piłeczką, a tuż za nią szukający Armat.

Wszyscy zdawali się ignorować pozostałych graczy, którzy kontynuowali grę. Wszyscy skupili się na tej dwójce, nie mając wątpliwości, że od wyniku tego starcia będzie zależał końcowy wynik meczu i zwycięstwo w lidze.

- RAVIDSKY ŁAPIE ZNICZA!- poniósł się w końcu okrzyk, gdy szukająca Harpii, lecąc tuż przy ziemi rzuciła się w przód, lądując na trawie z piłeczką w ręce.- HARPIE ZDOBYWAJĄ STO PIĘĆDZIESIĄT PUNKTÓW! WYGRYWAJĄ MECZ TRZYSTA DWADZIEŚCIA DO STU SIEDEMDZIESIĘCIU! ZDOBYWAJĄ MISTRZOSTWO LIGI!

Wszystkie zawodniczki Harpii natychmiast wylądowały na boisku i podbiegły do swojej koleżanki, żeby ją wyściskać. Wszyscy kibice Harpii, którzy znajdowali się na trybunach zaczęli szaleć, wśród nich wszyscy Weasleyowie i ich towarzysze. Pani Weasley rzuciła się Harry'emu na szyję, Charlie i George podskakiwali z rękoma w górze wrzeszcząc na cały głos, że tam gra ich siostra, a Percy objął Audrey, okręcił ją dookoła siebie i pocałował.

Świętowali tego dnia do rana, ciesząc się z sukcesu Ginny. Percy cały wieczór starał się znaleźć odpowiedni moment, żeby ponowić swoje pytanie, ale za każdym razem ktoś mu przerywał. Zaczynał się już naprawdę irytować, gdy w głowie zaświtał mu pomysł, że może wziąć Audrey, żeby zobaczyła jak lata się na miotle i wtedy się oświadczyć.

Zaplanował wszystko dokładnie i już w następny weekend zabrał ją do Nory. Postanowił, że tam będzie najlepsze miejsce, żeby spokojnie polatać i nie zostać zauważonym. Nigdy nie był szczególnym fanem latania, z tego też powodu nie posiadał swojej własnej miotły i pożyczył ją od Billa. Widział, że Audrey była lekko zdenerwowana, ale był pewien, że ekscytacja bierze w jej emocjach górę. Wziął ją na polanę i wytłumaczył jak poprawnie usiąść na miotle, po czym sam usiadł za nią. Objął ją ramieniem w pasie, chcąc mieć pewność, że nie będzie miała możliwości, żeby spaść i odbił się stopami od podłoża, powoli wzbijając w powietrze. Audrey cicho pisnęła, gdy zaczęli się wznosić.

- Rozluźnij się, nic ci się nie stanie.- powiedział, widząc jak kurczowo trzyma się miotły.

Nie wznosili się już wyżej, tylko powoli przesuwali się w przód. Percy widział, że Audrey stopniowo zaczyna przekonywać się, że nie grozi jej żadne niebezpieczeństwo i zaczęła rozglądać wokoło.

- I jak ci się podoba?

- Spodziewałam się czegoś trochę bardziej… stabilnego…

Percy uśmiechnął się, orientując się, że sterowanie miotłą, trzymając się niej jedną ręką powoduje lekkie chwianie, a i wiatr nie był zbyt pomocny. Przy mocniejszym dmuchnięciu zachwiało nimi znacznie mocniej i Audrey uchwyciła się kurczowo miotły, prawie na niej kładąc.

- Spokojnie…- powtarzał Percy, nachylając się do niej zapominając, że w ten sposób przyspiesza lot. Pocałował ją w czubek głowy.- Wyjdziesz za mnie?

- Nieee!- zawyła Audrey, zaciskając ręce mocniej dookoła rączki- Nieeee! Ja chcę na ziemię!

Percy zwolnił lot i gdy tylko dotknął stopami ziemi Audrey zeskoczyła i położyła się na trawie powtarzając, że nigdy więcej nie chce widzieć żadnej miotły. W głowie miał mętlik i nie wiedział co ma tak naprawdę myśleć. Czy jej „niee!" było wyrazem paniki, czy odpowiedzią na pytanie, jakie jej zadał? Nawet, jeżeli przemawiała przez nią panika, czuł się dotknięty.

- Percy, co się dzieje?- spytała, gdy zauważyła jego dziwną minę, powoli podnosząc się z ziemi.

- Nic.- powiedział krótko, unikając jej wzroku. Podeszła do niego i wyciągnęła ręce, żeby objąć go w pasie, ale on natychmiast odsunął się i bez słowa ruszył w kierunku Nory.

- Percy?- zawołała za nim, stojąc zdziwiona, a on nawet się nie odwrócił.- Co go ug…- otworzyła usta, gdy dotarło do niej, jak tak naprawdę wyglądała cała sytuacja, szczególnie z jego perspektywy, o co tak naprawdę ją zapytał.- O matko… Percy!- zaczęła biec za nim. Widziała jak wchodzi do Nory i gdy tylko wbiegła do domu zawołała go ponownie.

- Co się stało?- spytała pani Weasley, stając przed Audrey- Przed chwilą wpadł tu Percy i wyglądał jakby ktoś wylał na niego kubeł zimnej wody! Nie wiem czy kiedykolwiek widziałam go tak przybitego…

- Gdzie on jest?- spytała Audrey, nie myśląc nawet, żeby odpowiadać na pytanie.

- No właśnie zniknął! Nawet nie wiesz, jak się zdziwiłam, że cię z nim nie było!

- Może mnie pani przenieść do mieszkania?- spytała Audrey czując, że zaczyna jej się chcieć płakać. Jak mógł pomyśleć, że w takiej chwili jej odpowiedź była w jakikolwiek sposób racjonalna?

- Pewnie, że mogę.- pani Weasley chwyciła delikatnie Audrey za ramię i po chwili stały w mieszkaniu.

Audrey sprawdziła wszystkie pokoje, ale nigdzie nie zastała Percy'ego ani nawet nie zauważyła żadnego śladu, że tam w ogóle był. Będąc w sypialni usłyszała trzask i zorientowała się, że to pani Weasley zniknęła. Dziewczyna poczuła, jak po jej policzkach spływają łzy i położyła się na łóżku, przytulając do poduszki i wypłakując.

Pani Weasley wróciła tymczasem do domu, zmartwiona sceną, którą widziała przed chwilą. Percy wyglądał na zdruzgotanego, a przez Audrey przemawiała mieszanina przerażenia i smutku. Co też takiego mogło wydarzyć się pomiędzy nimi przez tą chwilę, kiedy byli na dworze? Przecież jeszcze chwilę temu widziała ich ślad na niebie i nie wyglądało na to, żeby cokolwiek mogło się stać. W pierwszej chwili, gdy Percy wpadł do domu pomyślała, że coś musiało stać się Audrey, ale przez okno zobaczyła, jak dziewczyna biegła w stronę domu, wyraźnie go goniąc.

Czy to możliwe, żeby się rozstali? Wydawało jej się, że tylko to mogło być powodem, żeby Percy był aż tak załamany, ale Audrey wydawała się raczej zmartwiona nieobecnością Percy'ego w mieszkaniu niż nią ucieszona, jaka powinna być w takiej sytuacji. Ale gdzie mógł podziać się Percy? Molly westchnęła, mając nadzieję, że nie zrobi nic głupiego. Odkąd poznała Audrey i jej pogodną naturę najbardziej obawiała się, że Percy, swoim częstym chłodem może w jakiś sposób ją urazić.

Percy tymczasem udał się do mieszkania Billa. Był pewien, że to on najlepiej doradzi mu, co robić, bo Fleur należała do zdecydowanie humorzastych kobiet i jego brat powinien mieć doświadczenie w takich sytuacjach. Nie spodziewał się jednak, że zarówno Bill, jak i jego żona, nawrzeszczą na niego gdy tylko wytłumaczy co się stało. Zdecydowanie nie oczekiwał wrzasków, że jest „idiota skączoni", ale musiał przyznać, że gdy Bill pokazał mu inną stronę całej sytuacji, Fleur miała rację. Był skończonym idiotą i chyba po raz pierwszy w życiu żałował, że nie dał tej swojej bardzo racjonalnej stronie wziąć górę, tylko pokierował się uczuciami.

Wieczorem, gdy wrócił do mieszkania Audrey natychmiast stanęła w drzwiach pokoju. Miała rozczochrane włosy, zaczerwienione, podpuchnięte od płaczu oczy i gdy tylko go zobaczyła, podbiegła do niego i objęła go mocno ramionami.

- Percy!- zawołała, przytulając się mocno do niego- Przepraszam…- wyłkała, nie będąc w stanie powstrzymać kolejnej fali płaczu, gdy odetchnęła z ulgą, że nic mu się nie stało- Jak mogłeś w ogóle pomyśleć, że mogłabym… - głos ugrzązł jej w gardle, gdy odsunął się lekko od niej i podniósł jej głowę tak, żeby na niego spojrzała.

- Jestem idiotą…- były to pierwsze słowa, jakie przyszły mu na myśl- Mówią mi, że za dużo myślę, a gdy powinienem się zastanowić zadziałałem impulsywnie… Po prostu… Nie spodziewałem się… Nie wiedziałem… Na Merlina, chyba nigdy z siebie tego nie wykrztuszę…- jęknął niezadowolony, a Audrey tylko się uśmiechnęła.

- Nie wiedziałeś co masz o tym myśleć i zadziałałeś impulsywnie, ale uświadomiłeś sobie, że postąpiłeś głupio i być może wcale nie miałam na myśli tego, jak to zabrzmiało i chciałbyś żebyśmy teraz porozmawiali, tak całkiem poważnie, świadomie? Bo mnie kochasz, a ten czas, przez który już jesteśmy razem jest jednym z najlepszych fragmentów twojego życia i nie wyobrażasz sobie, że w pewnym momencie mogłoby się to skończyć...

Percy pokiwał głową, nie do końca wiedząc co powiedzieć. To otwierał, to zamykał usta, nie chcąc wyrazić czegoś bardzo głupiego.

- Po prostu…- zaczął w końcu, przerywając Audrey, której nie słuchał, choć kontynuowała- Po prostu odpowiedz na pytanie, które ci teraz zadałem…

Audrey natychmiast uśmiechnęła się i pokręciła głową.

- Czasami naprawdę jesteś idiotą, wiesz? Naprawdę sądzisz, że gdyby odpowiedzią miało być nie, byłabym tutaj, robiąc z siebie wariatkę wyglądając jak rozmierzwione czupiradło?

Percy uśmiechnął się, nachylił i pocałował Audrey, czując ogromną ulgę i równie wielką radość. Trzymając jedną rękę z tyłu jej głowy i pogłębiając pocałunek, drugą chciał sięgnąć do kieszeni, żeby wyciągnąć z niej pierścionek, gdy zorientował się, że nie ma na sobie marynarki.

- Szlag…- powiedział, przerywając pocałunek i wywołując zdziwioną minę na twarzy Audrey.- Nosiłem ze sobą pierścionek od miesiąca i akurat teraz go zapomniałem…

Audrey roześmiała się, kręcąc głową, widząc głupkowatą minę na twarzy Percy'ego. Cmoknęła go w policzek, mówiąc żeby się nie przejmował, a potem pocałowała go znowu.

- Przestań już być taki sztywny i lepiej chodź, wynagrodź swojej narzeczonej to, że musiała się o ciebie martwić przez cały dzień…

Pokiwał głową, a po chwili uśmiechnął się szerzej, gdy wszystkie słowa tak naprawdę do niego dotarły. Pocałował ją znowu, nie starając się nawet pohamować ogromnej radości, jaką czuł w tym momencie. Nie liczyło się dla niego w tym momencie nic, poza tym, że prawdopodobnie był w tym momencie najszczęśliwszym człowiekiem na świecie.


	4. Lipiec 2002r do Kwietnia 2003r

Ślub George'a i Angeliny, mimo obaw związanych z bardzo szybkim przygotowywaniem go, okazał się wspaniałą uroczystością, na której wszyscy bawili się doskonale. Choć pierwsza część uroczystości była bardzo doniosła, nie byłoby to święto George'a Weasley'a, gdyby nie zabrakło niespodzianek.

Percy wiedział, że jego brat coś szykuje, nie zdradził mu jednak, co takiego i kiedy to zobaczy. Tak więc gdy tylko z Audrey przybyli do Nory, rozglądał się uważnie, szukając oznak czegoś zaskakującego. Nigdzie jednak nie dostrzegł żadnych śladów, co zaczęło go zastanawiać, a jednocześnie trochę niepokoić. Obserwował również uważnie Audrey, która nie znała większości gadżetów i słodyczy ze Magicznych Dowcipów Weasley'ów, nie chcąc żeby coś jej się stało.

W końcu, gdy oznajmiono, że wszystko jest już gotowe, goście zajęli swoje miejsca na ustawionych w dwóch, długich kolumnach krzeseł, po osiem w każdym rzędzie. Percy i Audrey usiedli na skrajnych miejscach w pierwszym rzędzie, tuż obok Ginny i Harry'ego. Na środek wyszedł George z Ronem, na samym końcu pojawiły się już dwie druhny Angeliny i uroczystość miała się już zaczynać, gdy nagle George oznajmił, że nie są jeszcze w komplecie.

Wszyscy spojrzeli po sobie zaskoczeni, szukając wolnych miejsc i zastanawiając się, kogo może brakować. Nigdzie jednak nie było ani śladu, że kogokolwiek mogłoby brakować. George tymczasem skinął głową Charliemu, a ten wyrzucił w górę pomarańczową kulkę i gdy George klasnął w dłonie kulka otworzyła się, a z jednego jej końca zdawał się wydobywać złocisty ogień.

Po chwili w różnych miejscach podwórza pojawiły się identyczne kulki, chociaż w różnych kolorach i zaczęły bezładnie latać między wszystkimi, świszcząc zwracając uwagę każdego obecnego. Kiedy nie było już gościa, który by ich nie obserwował, wszystkie wystrzeliły w niebo. W momencie ich zderzenia nastąpił wybuch; najpierw był ogromny huk, a potem wszystkich oślepiło różnokolorowe światło. Kiedy w końcu wszystko się uspokoiło, na niebie znajdował się wizerunek rudowłosego, roześmianego chłopaka, na którego zielonym swetrze znajdowała się literka „F".

Molly Weasley w momencie zaniosła się płaczem, tak samo jak Ginny; Artur, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Harry i Hermiona uśmiechali się smutno, natomiast na twarzy George'a i Rona widniały ogromne uśmiechy. Audrey spojrzała na Percy'ego i dostrzegła łzy w jego oczach, gdy spoglądał na wizerunek brata, którego nigdy nie miała okazji poznać.

- Teraz jesteśmy w komplecie!- oznajmił George po dłuższej chwili i wszyscy z powrotem spojrzeli na niego.

Gdy tylko oficjalna część się zakończyła i goście zajęli swoje miejsca przy stolikach, wszędzie można było usłyszeć komentarze odnośnie niepowtarzalnego wyczynu George'a; w przeszłości każdy niechętnie odnosił się do pomysłów Freda i George'a, wiedząc że zazwyczaj były to kawały, teraz jednak każdy przyznawał szacunek panu młodemu za to, że postanowił, że uroczystość nie może odbyć się bez jego brata bliźniaka.

- Dlaczego twoja mama cały czas mówi o tym, że jeszcze tylko ty z jej synów się nie ożeniłeś?- spytała Audrey, gdy usiedli przy stoliku- Przecież jest jeszcze Charlie…

- Audrey, proszę cię! Jedyną szansą na to, że Charlie kiedykolwiek się ożeni jest zalegalizowanie związków czarodziejów ze smokami!

Również na weselu George przygotował niespodzianki. W każdym przygotowanym napoju, który goście podchodzili i brali rozpuszczona była fasolka wszystkich smaków, tak więc gdy tylko każdy zorientował się, że musi uważać bardzo ostrożnie próbował zawartości swojego kieliszka.

- Audrey, tam są naprawdę WSZYSTKIE smaki.- ostrzegł Percy, gdy razem z narzeczoną podeszli do stolika- Możesz trafić na naprawdę paskudne świństwo…

Dziewczyna, po dokładnym zastanowieniu się, wybrała kieliszek o napoju jasnoniebieskiej barwy, Percy natomiast wybrał jasnofioletowy. Gdy tylko wziął malutkiego łyczka upuścił kieliszek, zaczął szybko i łapczywie oddychać, trzymając się za gardło, a w jego oczach pojawiły się łzy.

- Percy..!- krzyknęła przerażona Audrey, odstawiając swój kieliszek na stół i podbiegła do niego, po czym odprowadziła go na miejsce i pomogła usiąść na krześle.- Dajcie mi wody!- wrzasnęła, gdy udało jej się zrozumieć słowo „woda" z bełkotu Percy'ego.

Już za moment jeden z gości podał jej szklankę z przezroczystym napojem, którą przystawiła do ust Percy'ego, jednakże ten zacisnął je jak najmocniej mógł, przyglądając się podejrzliwie zawartości. W końcu zniecierpliwiona sama upiła łyk i gdy zobaczył, że nic jej się nie stało wypił resztę.

- Strasznie mocne chili…- wyszeptał, gdy jego oddech z powrotem wrócił do normy, a Audrey westchnęła, czując ogromną ulgę.

- Wiesz, jak mnie wystraszyłeś?- spytała, przytulając go do siebie i całując w czoło.

- Spróbuj swojego…- powiedział, gdy wszystko już było w porządku, a Audrey przyniosła swój kieliszek na miejsce. Gdy tylko przechyliła go, skrzywiła się i wypluła na ziemię to, co miała w ustach.

- Marcepan…- oznajmiła, otrzepując się, a Percy się uśmiechnął.

Samo obserwowanie gości, będących na tyle odważnych, żeby spróbować zawartości kieliszków dostarczało bardzo dobrej rozrywki. Bardzo wiele osób reagowało jak Audrey, niektórzy trafiali na całkiem smaczne napoje, a zdarzali się również nieszczęśnicy, którzy trafiali na tak okropny smak, że wymiotowali. Oprócz tego, pośród normalnych przekąsek poukrywane były fałszywe, które gdy tylko zostały przegryzione, wylewała się z nich woda albo pękały jak małe baloniki, pod nogami tańczących co jakiś czas przemykały serpentynowe smoki, które mąciły równowagę lub oplątywały nogi, a niektóre krzesła przy stolikach odskakiwały co jakiś czas, gdy ktoś chciał na nich usiąść. Obserwujący wszystko z góry Fred co jakiś czas mrugał do tych, którzy spoglądali na niego.

- Obawiam się, że po tym co dzisiaj przeżyli, wszyscy będą bali się przyjść na nasz ślub.- stwierdził Percy z uśmiechem, gdy usiedli z Audrey przy stoliku, przyglądając się zabawom innych.

- U nas nie może być czegoś takiego, jeśli mamy zaprosić moją rodzinę.- stwierdziła Audrey, a z jej twarzy zniknął uśmiech.- W ogóle, nie wiem jak my to zrobimy, żeby zadowolić twoją rodzinę magicznym ślubem, podczas gdy moja nie może zobaczyć ani odrobiny magii…

- Do przyszłego roku mamy jeszcze mnóstwo czasu, zobaczysz, że coś wymyślimy.

Po tym, jak Audrey przyjęła jego zaręczyny, Percy rozmyślał nad problemem, o którym wspomniała Audrey. Wiedział, że Ministerstwo nie wyrazi zgody, żeby na magiczny ślub zaprosić tłum mugoli, nieświadomych istnienia świata czarodziejów. Znowu jego rodzina wyglądałaby jak grupa dziwadeł na ślubie mugolskim, a jego matka byłaby bardzo niezadowolona. Jedynym dogodnym wyjściem były tak naprawdę dwa śluby – jeden dla rodziny Audrey, drugi dla jego; ale i tu pojawiłby się problem, że jedni wypytywaliby, dlaczego nie przybyli drudzy.

- Na waszym miejscu zacząłbym się martwić dopiero, jak powiecie mamie.- do stolika podeszli Bill i Fleur, zajmując miejsca- Wiesz, jak ona zareaguje?

Najstarszy brat Percy'ego i jego żona byli jedynymi osobami, które wiedziały, że Percy i Audrey się zaręczyli. Para zgodnie stwierdziła, że na razie zaczekają; nie chcieli brać ślubu od razu, zgodzili się, że sierpień następnego roku będzie najlepszym dla nich terminem, natomiast pani Weasley upierałaby się, żeby zorganizować go na tyle szybko, na ile możliwe jest jego przygotowanie.

Ostatecznie jednak poinformowali całą rodzinę w sierpniu, a na połączonym przyjęciu z okazji urodzin Percy'ego i jego zaręczyn z Audrey, Fleur i Bill dodali kolejny powód do świętowania, informując wszystkich, że spodziewają się drugiego dziecka. Każdy, kto widział tego dnia panią Weasley zgodnie twierdził, że prawdopodobnie nigdy nie widział jej aż tak podekscytowanej – chodziła w podskokach, nucąc na głos wesołe melodie, co jakiś czas przyklaskując.

Dla Percy'ego i Audrey kolejne miesiące również były ekscytujące. Wtedy, gdy Bill był w pracy, a Fleur nie czuła się dobrze i nie miała siły, żeby biegać za Victoire, opiekowali się dziewczynką, która od kiedy pierwszy raz została zostawiona pod opiekę Cioci Audrey, nie chciała już zostawać u nikogo innego. Nie przeszkadzało jej nawet to, że w domu będzie Wujek Percy, który nigdy nie był chętny, żeby się z nią bawić. Audrey również często odwiedzała Angelina, wpadając co jakiś czas żeby spędzić czas ze swoją przyjaciółką.

W ciągu tych miesięcy, gdy przebywała u nich Victoire, Audrey mogła obserwować jak zmienia się stosunek Percy'ego do dziewczynki. Początkowo bardzo niechętnie traktował każdą myśl o tym, żeby również się nią opiekować, bawić się z nią, ale stopniowo przekonywał się, że nie jest to nic strasznego i nie musi się przejmować tym, że coś mu nie wychodzi. O tym, że praktyka czyni mistrza Audrey musiała mu powtarzać przez pierwszy miesiąc za każdym razem, gdy prosiła, żeby zmienił pieluchę Victoire, a on nie potrafił sobie poradzić z jednoczesnym pilnowaniem dziewczynki i poprawnym zapięciem jej nowej pieluszki. W końcu się nauczył.

Gdy nadeszła zima, ku zdziwieniu wszystkich napadał śnieg. Był sam początek stycznia i Audrey stwierdziła, że nie mogą zmarnować takiej okazji, żeby nie zabrać Victoire do parku. Spędzili w nim cztery godziny, rzucając się śnieżkami, tarzając w śniegu i wymyślając coraz to inne zabawy, aż w końcu wrócili do domu kompletnie przemoczeni.

- Pewnego dnia będziecie naprawdę świetnymi rodzicami.- stwierdził wtedy Bill, gdy odbierał całą wniebowziętą, chociaż zmęczoną Victoire.

Audrey uśmiechnęła się do niego i zerknęła na Percy'ego, który wyraźnie zesztywniał. Wiedziała, że choć przekonał się do tego, że dzieci nie są tak straszne, jak mu się wydawało, nie wyobrażał sobie siebie w roli ojca i nie czuł się z tą myślą komfortowo. Nie miała mieć łatwego zadania, żeby przekonać go do tego, aby kiedyś zdecydowali się na własne dziecko.

- Dostaliście patronusa od mamy?- spytał Bill, gdy pozbierał wszystkie rzeczy Victoire do jej plecaczka. Zarówno Percy jak i Audrey pokręcili przecząco głowami.- Angelina zaczęła rodzić, więc za niedługo powinniśmy oczekiwać informacji o małym Fredzie.

Audrey uśmiechnęła się szeroko, słysząc tą informację. George i Angelina w święta spytali ją czy nadal jest pewna, że zgadza się być matką chrzestną ich dziecka; do tego czasu nie była pewna czy nadal podtrzymują propozycję. Od tej pory nie mogła doczekać się narodzin swojego chrześniaka, a im bliżej przewidywanej daty urodzin, tym bardziej niecierpliwa się stawała.

- No to teraz już wszystko wiecie. Tak właśnie myślałem, że patronus do was nie dotarł, skoro byliście pośród mugoli.

O tym, że Fred się urodził dowiedzieli się tuż przed północą, gdy oboje już spali. Za sprawą patronusa Molly, którego kobieta wysłała, żeby poinformował całą rodzinę, w sypialni zrobiło się całkiem jasno, lecz zbudził ich podekscytowany głos pani Weasley, oznajmiający narodziny jej pierwszego wnuczka.

Miesiąc później, w domku Angeliny i George'a odbyły się chrzciny. Audrey z trudem mogła uwierzyć, że tak wiele ludzi pomieściło się w tak niepozornie wyglądającym budynku, ale od kiedy dowiedziała się o istnieniu magii, przekonała się, że niewiele rzeczy jest tak naprawdę niemożliwym. W samym momencie chrzcin, razem z Ronem trzymała chłopca, podczas gdy urzędnik z Ministerstwa Magii oficjalnie uczynił go częścią świata czarodziejów, posypując błyszczącym proszkiem.

Przed narodzinami ich dziecka, Bill i Fleur poprosili Percy'ego i Audrey, żeby zaopiekowali się Victoire na ten czas, kiedy oni będą w szpitalu. Dzień ten nadszedł dwudziestego pierwszego kwietnia, dokładnie trzy miesiące i osiemnaście dni po narodzinach Freda.

Gdy Fleur była już w trzydziestym ósmym tygodniu, Billowi udało się wziąć urlop, żeby pomagać jej w domu, dlatego mała Victoire mogła bez problemu całymi dniami być z rodzicami. Percy'emu i Audrey dawało to całkowicie wolne popołudnia, które spędzali tak jak wcześniej, na spacerach, na wypadach do mugolskich kin i teatrów, które Percy bardzo polubił lub po prostu na rozmowach w domu. Nie byli już tak zmęczeni, jak wcześniej, więc chodzili spać o późniejszej porze, ale leżeli już w łóżku, gdy usłyszeli dwa trzaski w salonie.

Oboje spojrzeli po sobie i nie wiedząc co się dzieje wybiegli do drugiego pokoju, gdzie na podłodze leżała ogromna torba, z której na samej górze wystawał ogromny, pluszowy miś. Wymienili spojrzenia i zanim zdążyli się spostrzec przed nimi pojawił się Bill, z zaspaną i odrobinę zapłakaną Victoire na rękach. Bez słowa podał Audrey dziewczynkę, która natychmiast się do niej przytuliła i zniknął.

- Chodź skarbie, położymy się z powrotem spać.- powiedziała Audrey, nie mając wątpliwości, że mała już spała po tym, jak praktycznie usypiała u niej na rękach.

Percy zamienił jeden z foteli na łóżeczko dla dziecka i zmniejszył jeden komplet pościeli tak, żeby się w nim zmieścił. Przez chwilę zastanawiali się, w którym pokoju powinni je umieścić, ale zdecydowali, że najlepsza będzie sypialnia, bo gdy z samego rana Percy będzie szedł do pracy, w sypialni przebywał najmniej czasu, więc i nie powinien obudzić Victoire.

Bill i Fleur nie informowali wszystkich w środku nocy o narodzinach dziecka, lecz zaczekali do rana. Dopiero wtedy w mieszkaniu Percy'ego pojawił się srebrzysty wilk, który głosem jego brata oznajmił, że dwie minuty przed północą na świat przyszła mała Dominique.

- Victoire, Dominique… Jakby nie mogli im dać normalnych, angielskich imion…- westchnął Percy, gdy zauważył stojącą w drzwiach do sypialni Audrey.

- A ja uważam, że to bardzo fajnie, że mają francuskie imiona. W końcu są w połowie Francuzami, więc choć imię mogą mieć z Francji.

- Tylko imię? Nie zauważyłaś, że Victoire mówi przez sen _po francusku_?

- A to jest jakiś problem? Mówić świetnie dwoma językami to jest naprawdę dobra rzecz, wiesz, jak ułatwia znalezienie pracy? Poza tym, francuski to bardzo piękny język, sama zastanawiałam się czy nie poprosić Fleur, żeby mnie czegoś nauczyła…

Audrey zdziwiła się, gdy Percy nie podjął dalszej dyskusji tylko po prostu westchnął zrezygnowany i zaniepokojona podeszła do niego. Objęła go w pasie i trzymała tak długo, aż w końcu na nią spojrzał.

- Przestań, przecież wiesz, że tylko się z tobą droczę.- powiedziała, a Percy pokiwał tylko głową.- Co się dzieje?

- Jestem po prostu zmęczony. Victoire mówiła coś prawie przez całą noc, a wiesz, że budzi mnie najmniejszy hałas…

- Nie mamy jej gdzie przenieść, wiesz o tym. Poza salonem zostaje nam tylko kuchnia i łazienka…

- Nie myślę o tym, żeby ją przenieść do innego pokoju. Może po prostu my powinniśmy przenieść się do czegoś większego?

Audrey uśmiechnęła się, słysząc propozycję w jego głosie. Lubiła to mieszkanie, nie ukrywała jednak, że wolałaby mieć przynajmniej jeden pokój więcej. W tym nie było przewidziane, że mógłby u nich nocować ktokolwiek, bo poza ich sypialnią pozostawał tylko salon. Percy jednak nie znosił zmian i domyślała się, że przekonanie go do zmiany nie będzie łatwą decyzją, więc cieszyła się tym bardziej, że to on wyszedł z tym pomysłem. Stanęła na palcach i pocałowała go w odpowiedzi.


End file.
